La grâce d'un démon
by Akirafye
Summary: Castiel cherche un moyen afin de retrouver sa grâce. Dean a craqué et se prélasse dans sa vie de démon. Pourtant, le temps que la grâce volée a accordé à Castiel arrive à sa fin. Dean l'apprend et se trouve incapable de laisser cela arriver. Mais tout à un prix. (reprend à partir de la fin de la saison 9)
1. Chapitre 1

**_Hello, voici une petite fic de derrière les fagots._**

 ** _Je ne possède aucunement les personnages de Supernatural._**

 ** _Je m'arrête à la saison 9. Je ne prend pas du tout en compte la saison 10._**

 ** _Attention, le contenue pourra choquer les âme sensible._**

 ** _Avancé de l'écriture : 3/7 chapitres_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : La grâce d'un ange

Après avoir mis Métatron en prison, le paradis avait été totalement réorganisé. Les anges avaient réussi à rouvrir les portes du paradis et tous avaient été rappelés, heureux de retrouver leur maison et leur ailes. Dû au manque de temps et au sous-effectif dans lequel ils se trouvaient, chaque ange dut jouer le rôle de faucheuse, guidant les âmes égarées à travers le labyrinthe que la fermeture des portes du paradis avait engendré. Cela fait, les anciennes faucheuses toujours vivantes reprirent leurs activités et plusieurs anges décidèrent de les aider dans leurs tâches, remplaçant celles mortes durant la Chute.

Peu de temps après, tous les anges furent conviés dans une salle du paradis, créé à l'occasion. Raziel fut celui choisi pour guider la réunion. Cette dernière eut pour but de décider du sort des anges. Beaucoup optèrent pour une réclusion. Certain avait trouvé plaisant de vivre parmi les hommes et voulaient y retourner, cependant, tous étaient d'accords pour rester au paradis. Il fut décidé que les anges n'interféreraient plus avec les humains.

Bien évidemment, le cas de Castiel fut abordé. Un petit nombre voulait qu'il se retrouve au côté de Métatron, en prison. Cependant, la majorité savait ce que l'ange avait fait pour leur famille et lui pardonnait ses erreurs passés. Castiel était un ange, sans en être un. Alors il lui fut accordé de pouvoir faire à sa guise le temps qu'il trouve un moyen de redevenir un véritable ange, si cela était possible. Beaucoup voulurent lui venir en aide, mais Castiel savait que tous les problèmes des anges n'étaient pas réglés et refusa. Il se débrouillerait seul.

Alors, il se dirigea vers la salle des connaissances des anges. Castiel n'aurait jamais pu la décrire, mais lorsqu'il en avait un jour parlé à Sam, il lui avait dit que cette une bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque immense, sans fond et sans fondement. Alors installé, il s'était mis à chercher. Comme Dean était mort et que Sam ne l'avait pas contacté depuis, Castiel se concentrait essentiellement sur un moyen de se sauver. Cela faisait une semaine humaine que l'ange n'était pas sorti de la bibliothèque, cherchant sans relâche. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien.

Malgré son refus, un à un les anges défilaient afin de l'aider dans ses recherches. Certains cherchaient simplement, d'autres tentaient de le convaincre de les diriger, les anges n'ayant toujours pas réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente, ne sachant pas comment faire. Un ange lui proposa de prendre la grâce de Métatron afin de gagner plus de temps pour ses recherches, mais de nouveau il refusa. Castiel avait vu trop de mort, trop de ses frères et sœurs avaient été tuées, il n'en tuerait pas un de plus.

Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus Castiel désespérait, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Castiel n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il l'avait déjà été de nombreuse fois. Non, ce qu'il voulait était mourir en temps qu'ange. Il était un ange et voulait mourir en tant que tel. Bien évidemment, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer s'il ne trouvait rien. Son corps ne supporterait plus la grâce et arrêterait de fonctionner, puis la grâce tenterait de percer son enveloppe charnel et il exploserait, détruisant les alentours. Alors en parallèle de ses recherches, il réfléchissait à un endroit où mourir. Il avait d'abord pensé aux déserts humains, cependant, certains étaient habités et une telle explosion risquerait de se propager très, trop loin. Le plus intelligent était l'océan Pacifique, plus grand que l'Atlantique. L'eau réussirait à stopper la déflagration provoquée par son explosion. Castiel avait fait son choix, il espérait seulement pouvoir s'y diriger avant de ne plus pouvoir contrôler sa grâce.

Alors que ses recherches stagnaient, il entendit une voix.

« _Castiel ? J'espère que tu es toujours vivant._ »

Sam priait. Sam le priait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cependant, Castiel sortit rapidement de la pièce sans fin qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il était revenu au paradis. Il sentit l'ange qui l'accompagnait dans ses recherches depuis quelques temps le suivre.

« _Castiel, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais plus quoi faire._ »

Castiel n'arrivait pas à localiser l'humain. Ses pouvoirs étaient maintenant trop faibles, alors il se tourna vers l'ange à ses côtés, il fut un instant surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Clotho, la plus vieille des sœurs de la destinée.

« _J'aimerais que tu m'aides. Il ne m'avait pas tué lorsque je suis…_ »

« Pourrais-tu localiser Samuel Winchester ? » s'enquit-il auprès de l'ange à ses côtés.

Cette dernière le regarda et secoua la tête de dépit avant d'acquiescer. Elle lui prit alors le bras et ils disparurent, atterrissant dans le bunker.

« C'est Dean, il est devenu…. » Sam semblait à bous de nerf.

Il était assis par terre la tête contre une des poutres du bunker. Une bouteille de Whisky à ses pieds. Ce fait fit froncer ses sourcils à l'ange. Puis l'ange observa les alentours. Un silence de plomb envahissait le repère des Hommes de Lettres. Ce dernier était dévasté. Les deux tables étaient détruites, les chaises étaient en morceau, ayant vraisemblablement été balancées contre les murs. Les lampes étaient brisées et beaucoup d'ouvrage étaient par terre, certaines feuilles ayant été arrachées. Un mouvement sur sa droite lui signala que Clotho était partie. Il reporta son regard sur Sam qui se servait un nouveau verre de Whisky

« Comment t'annoncer ça ? » continua-t-il alors que son regard se perdait dans le liquide ambré.

« Sam, est-ce que ça va ? » l'interrompit-il inquiet par les cernes et le teint terne de l'homme.

Ce dernier releva alors vivement la tête, tombant sur le regard concerné de l'ange. Il se leva alors précipitamment, renversant la bouteille et casant le verre. Cependant, il ne s'en préoccupa pas, toute son attention était focalisée sur le brun.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » répéta l'homme avec incrédulité. « Tu me demandes si ça va ? » reprit l'homme en criant presque.

« Et bien oui, » reprit Castiel perdu. « N'est-ce pas de circonstance. Après le mort de Dean et… »

« La mort de Dean ? » s'égosilla Sam avec fureur. « Tu appelles ça une mort ? Non mais tu l'as vu ? » continua-t-il, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. « Et puis où étais-tu passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais depuis deux semaines ? »

Face à la fureur de son vis-à-vis, Castiel ne savait pas comment réagir. De plus, il ne comprenait pas ses propos. Dean était mort, enfin c'était ce que Métatron lui avait dit. Sam continua de crier pendant un certain temps avant de s'effondrer au sol. Castiel se rapprocha rapidement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Sam avait vraiment l'air dévasté et perdu.

« Sam… » débuta-t-il ne sachant que dire.

« Dean aurait su quoi faire. Dean aurait pu…. » continua le jeune Winchester.

« Sam, que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-il.

Sam releva un regard perdu vers lui avant de faire une constatation qui sembla le soulager, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Tu ne sais pas. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi ? » pressa-t-il alors que le Winchester s'effondrait à ses côtés. « Sam ? » s'écria-t-il un peu apeuré.

Il remarqua alors que l'homme s'était endormi. Un peu perdu, il le déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvenait être sa chambre. Il était incapable de le soigner ou de le purger de l'alcool qu'il venait de consommer. Il ressortit alors et se mit en tête de nettoyer un peu la salle principale. Malheureusement, sans utiliser sa grâce, il ne put en aucun cas réparer les meubles. Il retourna alors dans le couloir et passa devant la chambre de Dean. Cette dernière était vide, des armes décoraient les murs. Il pénétra la pièce. Il se souvenait que certain humain purgeait ainsi leur deuil, en visitant la pièce que le mort affectionnait le plus. Il trouva alors un lecteur de musique et sans saisie. Castiel n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'homme aimait autant la musique criarde qu'il écoutait. Il ne savait pas exactement comme cet outil fonctionnait et ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela et continua son exploration.

Il passa un certain temps dans la pièce, espérant que l'homme ait trouvé refuge au paradis. Il n'était pas allé le voir, pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais bien parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de s'insérer dans le paradis du blond. Il sortit alors de la pièce et vérifia l'état de Sam avant d'aller farfouiller dans la bibliothèque des hommes de lettres. Il n'avait rien trouvé au paradis, mais n'avait pu chercher que dans une infime part. Peut-être allait-il trouvé quelques chose ici ?

Il était tellement pris dans ses recherches qu'il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui s'installa à ses côtés, cherchant avec lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix de Sam brisa le silence qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Castiel et… qui êtes-vous ? » s'enquit Sam qui se tenait au mur.

« Clotho. » répondit la femme ne quittant en aucun cas ses yeux du livre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« …. D'accords. » Sam semblait un peu perdu.

« C'est une des sœurs de la destinée. » expliqua Castiel alors qu'il se plaçait devant l'homme. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux. » dit-il avec un faible sourire, alors qu'il lançait un regard interrogatif vers la femme.

Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, allant chercher une tasse de café. Castiel le suivit. Sam semblait en proie à un débat intérieur où bien était-ce une gueule de bois, comme il l'avait expérimenté. Finalement, l'humain s'assit à la table et l'invita à en faire de même. L'ange ne tarda pas et attendit. Le silence s'installa pour un certain temps. Castiel ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait dire. Finalement ce fut Sam qui se décida.

« Dean est devenu un démon. »

L'ange ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il vit le regard sérieux de son vis-à-vis. Il attendait qu'il réagisse.

« Comment ? » fut la seul chose que Castiel parvint à dire.

Il ne comprenait pas comment l'homme vertueux ayant l'âme la plus brillante qu'il ait connu ait pu ainsi devenir un démon.

« Lorsque nous somme allez affronter Métatron, il a tué Dean. Alors j'ai tenté d'invoquer Crowley pour qu'il le fasse revenir. Mais il avait déjà fait quelque chose. » avoua-t-il un peu dépité.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » s'enquit l'ange alors que Sam se perdait dans ses pensées.

« Il lui a donné la première lame. »

Soudain, Castiel réalisa ce que son vis-à-vis voulait dire. La légende de Cain se répétait. Ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé. Dean était devenu comme le fils d'Adam : une abomination.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé avant ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix roque.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Dean se tenait devant moi, les yeux noirs à côtés de Crowley. Lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qu'il se passait, Dean a voulu tuer Crowley mais ce dernier a réussi à s'enfuir. Alors j'ai voulu te contacter. Mais Dean refusait. » expliqua-t-il un peu coupable. « Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le vois comme ça et qu'il voulait que tu te contentes de t'occuper de ton propre problème. Il disait que nous trouverions un moyen de le faire redevenir humain. Il était différent, il me faisait peur… Mais c'est Dean alors… j'ai laissé coulé. »

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean pensait toujours de la même manière.

« C'est bien ce que tu faisais, t'occuper de ton problème, hein ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, il avait cherchait un moyen.

« Donc, tu n'es plus au bord de la mort ? » s'enquit Sam avec un regard inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important, maintenant. » déclara-t-il honnête.

Pour lui, la situation de Dean était bien plus importante que son propre problème. Pourtant il se sentit un peu coupable lorsqu'il vit le regard soulagé de son vis-à-vis. Il venait de lui mentir.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » reprit l'ange, en changeant de sujet.

« Dean a perdu le contrôle. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais le fait que nous ne trouvions rien et que je lui interdisais de partir en chasse l'a mis dans une colère noire. Il a perdu le contrôle de son habilité, de soi-même et… il m'a balancé contre un mur. Il a commencé à…. Au bous d'un moment, il a alors réalisé ce qu'il faisait et eu peur pour moi. Il est parti. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu es blessé ? » s'enquit Castiel ne voyant pourtant aucun signe de blessure.

« Non. » fut la seul réponse de Sam. Il se leva alors et rangea sa tasse. « Et maintenant ? »

Castiel réfléchit un instant. Et sentant que son temps lui manquait, il déclara :

« Tu vas chercher à le retrouver et je vais retourner au paradis tenter de trouver un moyen de le rendre humain. »

« Ou de le tuer. » compléta le Winchester sous le regard surpris de l'ange. « Dean a insisté. »

« Cain n'a jamais réussi à trouver un tel moyen. » fut la seul remarque que Castiel fit avant de sortir de la pièce et de se retrouver face à Clotho qui le ramena au paradis.

Il se dirigea à pas rapide vers la salle des connaissances, la destinée sur ses talons.

« Alors tu changes le sujet de tes recherches. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Je change le mien mais tu continueras à garder le tien. » rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton d'observation.

« En effet. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Pourquoi vous succédez-vous à mes côtés ? » s'enquit-il, curieux de l'attitude de ses congénères.

« Parce que tu sais. » révéla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

Cependant, elle ne lui répondit pas, s'engouffrant dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, elle avait déjà un livre dans les mains. Il commença alors ses propres recherches.

De nouveau, les anges se relièrent à ses côtés. Certains tentaient de discuter, d'autres étaient silencieux. Il y avait aussi un petit nombre qui ne semblait pas apprécier de l'aider. C'était ces derniers qui rendaient curieux Castiel. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps d'assouvir cette curiosité. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps et, vu le regard désespéré de certains anges lorsqu'ils étaient à ses côtés, ils ne trouvaient aucunes solutions. L'ange ne s'en inquiétait pas, ce qui comptait pour lui était qu'il trouve une solution pour Dean. Ce dernier méritait de pouvoir reposer en paix au paradis.

Il entendait parfois les prières de Sam, ce dernier le tenait au courant de l'avancé de ses recherches. Parfois il semblait avoir des pistes, mais celles-ci se trouvaient toujours êtres infructueuses. Ainsi, deux nouvelles semaines passèrent. Et Castiel ne trouvait toujours rien.

« Bonsoir Castiel. » annonça le nouvel ange qui venait de s'installer à ses côtés.

Comme à son habitude, Castiel répondit d'une voix rauque.

« Bonsoir. »

« Tu sembles fatigué. » enchaîna l'autre.

Ce ne fut qu'à cette remarque que Castiel releva la tête de ses livres pour la poser sur son vis-à-vis. Falafel était un ancien membre de la garnison. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient survécu. L'ange avait raison, il était fatigué. Une fatigue humaine. Une fatigue qui marquait le début de sa fin. Il n'avait plus que quelques jours, ou peut-être heures. Falafel sembla le comprendre lorsque son petit sourire inquiet, marquant le visage du jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se fana. Son regard vert perdit le peu d'éclats qu'il avait auparavant.

« Non. » souffla le garçon en face de lui. « Non. »

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Castiel, ne voulant pas briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, de peur de briser le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi maintenant ? » s'enquit-il alors qu'il vit l'ange se lever. « J'aurais pu trouver. » affirma-t-il.

Castiel se leva à sa suite, mais sentit rapidement ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il avait malheureusement moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il s'enquit :

« Pourrais-tu me conduire ? »

Falafel le dévisagea, le regard triste et acquiesça avant de se diriger vers lui et de poser sa main sur son épaule.

« L'océan Pacifique, l'endroit le plus profond. » expliqua-t-il.

L'autre ange hocha de nouveau la tête et une larme de sang coula de son véhicule. Ce fut la dernière chose que Castiel ne vit avant de se retrouver dans les abysses. Dans les profondeurs marines, l'eau remplissant les poumons de son corps, il commença à sentir la grâce secouer son corps et une douleur traverser son être. Il perdit alors pieds face à la réalité.

Il rouvrit les yeux dans un salon assez chaleureux. Surpris et perdu, il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mourrait, pourtant il savait que s'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il distingua alors une silhouette assise dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et s'en rapprocha. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer l'homme qui se trouvait dans le fauteuil qu'il comprit.

« Bonjour Castiel, prend donc un siège. » déclara Mort alors qu'il lui indiquait un autre fauteuil. « Nous sommes là pour un petit moment. »

A suivre...

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Hello, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise._**

 ** _Je ne possède aucunement les personnages de Supernatural._**

 ** _Je remercie ceux qui ont reviewer et mis en fallower, cela me vas droit au coeur !_**

 ** _Attention, le contenue pourra choquer les âme sensible._**

 ** _Avancé de l'écriture :_** _**écrit sur mon profil.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : L'âme d'un démon

Depuis qu'il était parti, Dean s'amusait. Il avait retrouvé un certain goût à la vie. Ironique puisqu'il était mort. Il s'amusait avec les femmes et avec les démons qu'il torturait. Parfois il s'attaquait aux monstres. Il n'avait pas encore joué avec un humain, il sentait toujours une certaine résistance dans son esprit mais cela ne tarderait surement pas. Et puis, il préférait torturer les démons, c'était plus jouissif, il pouvait être plus inventif. Alors il était allé en enfer. Il s'amusait autant en baisant qu'en torturant. Puis, on avait voulu le soumettre, Crowley avait voulu le soumettre et il n'avait pas apprécié. Depuis, il le cherchait afin d'être enfin totalement libre.

Dean avait réussi à mettre la main sur Crowley après avoir fouiller de fond en comble les enfers et se fut avec un grand sourire qu'il allait pour lui enfoncer la première lame dans le cœur lorsqu'un des mots qu'il n'arrêtait pas de déblatérer pour l'empêcher de le tuer le ramena à la conscience. Un sursaut d'humanité prenait le dessus. Il arrêta son geste et observa avec un regard noir le roi des enfers qui se prosternait à se genoux. Crowley avait toujours eu une grande gueule mais était tout à fait terrifié face à plus puissant que lui.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » s'enquit-il en grognant presque, sentant un picotement dans sa main alors qu'il sentait la lame le pousser à tuer le démon.

« Que de toute évidence te ne peux pas me tuer. » déclara le petit homme avec un sourire qu'il voulait amicale.

« A propos de Castiel ! » reprit-il tout en enfonçant de quelques millimètres la lame dans le torse de l'homme qui hurla de douleur, il la retira alors prêt à recommencer.

« Ton ange chéri est au fin fond du Pacifique attendant patiemment sa mort. » dit-il précipitamment espérant que cela apaiserait l'homme. « Et que si tu souhaitais me tuer, fait le rapidement. » rajouta-t-il une petite moue sur le visage avant de fermer les yeux résolus à mourir.

« Que veux-tu dire par attendant patiemment sa mort ? » reprit Dean alors que ses yeux reprenait une allure humain et qu'une certaine inquiétude pointait dans sa gorge.

Crowley haussa un sourcil, surpris par le changement de comportement du blond. Ce dernier semblait toujours sur le point de le tuer mais était plus préoccupé par le sort de son compagnon. Cela pourrait lui sauver la vie.

« Je peux te conduire à lui. »

« Et tu pourras le sauver ? » s'enquit Dean ironique alors qu'un sourire démoniaque prenait place sur son visage et que ces yeux redevenaient d'un noir limpide.

Crowley déglutit. De toute évidence sa tactique n'était pas si bonne. Le démon savait, comme tout homme bien informé, ce qu'il arrivait à l'ange. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière qu'il pourrait employer pour le sauver. Pourtant, il devait trouver, sa vie en dépendait.

« Je ne pourrais pas, mais je sais comment toi tu pourrais le sauver. » rusa alors le roi des démons.

Dean le fixa un instant perplexe avant de lui sourire et de susurrer d'un ton menaçant :

« Tu ne t'enfuiras pas cette fois, alors tu as intérêt à ne pas me flouer. »

Crowley acquiesça et tous deux disparurent pour réapparaitre en plein océan. Dean fut un instant surpris de pouvoir se tenir ainsi, vivant sous plusieurs tonnes d'eau mais cette impression disparu rapidement lorsque son regard accrocha la silhouette allongé de Castiel. Il se rapprocha alors de lui, trainant à sa suite Crowley qu'il ne laisserait pas s'échapper. Il empoigna l'ange et le plaça sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers le démon. De nouveau, il les fit disparaitre et ils atterrirent devant une petite maison bordant la campagne.

Dean se tourna vers le plus petit et le dévisagea du regard. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Crowley déclara sur le ton pompeux qu'il utilisait couramment :

« Moi, personnellement je ne connais pas l'étendu de tes capacités, mais si il y a quelqu'un qui sait comment le sauver, c'est lui. »

« Cain. » comprit alors Dean.

« Bravo mon cher petit associé. » railla le démon.

Le Winchester leva les yeux aux ciels et serra un peu plus le bras du démon et le traîna à sa suite vers l'entrée de la demeure.

« Soit un peu plus gentil, je t'aide à sauver ton angelots. »

« Ferme-là Crowley. » s'énerva d'autant plus le chasseur.

Il fut assez fier de lui lorsqu'il remarqua que, comme lors de leur première visite, le démon était dans l'incapacité de s'exprimer. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors sur le palier et Dean sonna. Il allait patienter lorsqu'il sentit sur son épaule le corps de Castiel se prendre de convulsion. Il enfonça donc la porte et se dirigea à grand pas vers le salon. Il passa devant Cain qui semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux et déposa l'ange sur le canapé. Il se tourna alors vers l'homme qui le dévisagea un instant.

« Vous êtes revenu. » fut la constatation de l'homme. « Mais je ne reprends pas ce que j'ai donné. »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça aujourd'hui. » coupa Dean qui lâcha Crowley. « Toi tu ne bouges pas. » voyant que le démon allait protester, il reprit ordonnant : « Assis ! »

Crowley ne put faire qu'obéir alors après s'être écroulé dans le fauteuil jouxtant le canapé, il se reprit et s'installa avec un peu plus de prestance. Dean se reconcentra sur Cain qui semblait comprendre sa nouvelle situation et qui dévisageait l'ange.

« Puis-je le sauver ? » s'enquit Dean avec hâte.

« Pour ça il faudrait que je sache ce qu'il a. En te donnant la marque et en vainquant tous les démons qui investissaient ma maison, j'ai perdu une grande partie de mes capacités. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu mettre un ange dans cet état. » fit-il remarquer tout en s'asseyant calmement.

Dean réfléchit un instant, détaillant les traits crispés de Castiel.

« Il ne possède pas sa grâce. Il a emprunté celle d'un autre ange, mais celle-ci le rejette. »

Cain posa un regard sur l'ange avant de regarder Dean de nouveau.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu le sauver ? » s'enquit-il en se rapprochant de l'ange afin de poser une main sur lui

Dean retint de grogner avant de l'éloigner de Castiel, posant sur lui une main possessive.

« Peu importe ! »

« Tu tiens à lui. » observa Cain. « Tu tenais assez à lui avant pour que tu tiennes toujours à lui maintenant. » murmura-t-il pensif.

« Comment le sauve-t-on ? »

« Donne lui la grâce d'un autre ange. » fut la réponse du premier fils.

Le Winchester allait pour partir lorsqu'il vit un ange arriver. Ce dernier était dans le corps d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts. Il sortit la lame.

« Qui es-tu ? » s'enquit Dean prêt à défendre le corps de Castiel et à tuer l'autre ange afin de lui voler sa grâce et de la donner à son ange.

« Falafel. Je souhaite que vous preniez ma grâce pour le sauver. »

Dean fronça les sourcils et ensuite se tourna vers Crowley alors qu'il voyait le regard de Cain sur lui dans l'attente. Il le testait de nouveau. Il libéra le démon afin qu'il puisse parler :

« Le savais-tu ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas permanent. Ça ne fait que retarder l'échéance. »

La lame toujours dans la main, il voulait tuer l'ange. C'était instinctif, alors il lui cria :

« Part ! »

« Mais… » voulut protester l'ange.

« Dégage ! » s'écria-t-il réussissant à renvoyer l'ange au paradis grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Il se tourna alors vers Cain et menaça ce dernier de la lame. Le premier meurtrier eut un fin sourire avant de faire un léger signe de tête, approbateur de toute évidence.

« Je veux un vrai moyen. Définitif. »

« Alors tue le de la lame et donne la lui. » déclara-t-il.

Dean chercha le regard de Crowley pour confirmation, ce dernier voulut parler mais ne put pas. A la place il pencha la tête, dubitatif, avant de la hocher. Alors Dean se détourna de Cain et pointa la lame vers le torse de Castiel. Il allait l'abattre sur l'ange lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Ne lâchant pas le visage de l'ange du regard, il demanda :

« Quelle en sera la conséquence pour lui ? »

« Il deviendra ton second, vous serez liée. Et vu votre lien…. » il s'arrêta posant un regard sur une représentation de son ancienne bien aimée. « Tu seras dépendant de lui autant que lui de toi. »

« Il deviendra un démon ? » demanda Dean frissonnant de dégout à cette idée.

« Cela dépendra de lui. »

« Il restera un ange ? » continua l'ancien chasseur avec espoir.

« Si c'est ce que tu attends de lui. »

Dean n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et planta sa lame dans le torse de Castiel qui rayonna de lumière. Le peu de grâce qu'il lui restait s'évanouissait. Avec difficulté, il lâcha la lame et força l'ange à la serrer. Lorsque cela fut fait, Castiel se mit à rayonner. La grâce revenait peu à peu vers lui. Finalement, ce fut une boule de lumière qui éclata la fenêtre qui lui fit lâcher la main de l'autre homme, qu'il tenait encore pour le forcer à tenir la lame. Dean la reconnu immédiatement, sa grâce. La grâce de Castiel lui revenait. Il fut émerveillé de la voir réintégrer le corps inerte. L'ange illuminait toute la pièce, le spectacle était incroyable. Son ange était si pur. Au bous d'un instant, il remarqua que toute la grâce n'allait pas à l'intérieur du corps mais qu'une certaine partie s'intégrait à la lame et à lui par la marque.

Il en fut subjugué et ne recula aucunement, au contraire, il se rapprocha de l'ange. Lorsque toute la grâce s'évapora, la lumière devint si intense qu'il en ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la lame n'était plus là. Alerté par ce fait, il chercha partout du regard. Finalement, ce fut Cain qui l'arrêta :

« Elle n'est plus là. »

« Où l'avez-vous mis ? »

Cain eut un sourire avant de se lécher les lèvres et de tourner son regard vers Castiel toujours inconscient.

« Non. » dit-il la bouche entrouverte et sous le choc.

« Il est devenu la lame et moi…» commença-t-il en levant le bras pour découvrir une peau immaculé. « Moi, je ne suis plus maudis. La lame ne peut m'être liée si tu la transformes. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

« Tu m'as demandé les conséquences pour lui, pas pour toi. » fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

Dean changea ses yeux de couleurs sentant sa force augmenter. Il réalisa alors que tous les pouvoirs de Cain lui appartenaient désormais. Il les connaissait, savait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait à Castiel. Il fut pris d'une telle envie meurtrière qu'il tua Cain en lui tordant le cou. Ce dernier ne put que lui lancer un regard de remerciement avant de mourir.

Il avait enchaîné Castiel à lui. Il ferma les yeux et se tourna vers Crowley. Ce dernier était autant pétrifié qu'admiratif.

« Je prends la direction de l'enfer. » annonça-t-il.

Le démon allait rétorquer mais d'un simple coup d'œil, Dean le terrassa de douleur l'obligeant à se mettre à genou. Il se rapprocha de Castiel le regard fermé mais lorsqu'il le posa sur lui, il se consuma de désir. Castiel était devenu la lame. S'il voulait l'utiliser, il allait devoir teinter l'ange. Il le prit dans ses bras, d'un geste habile, et dans un clin d'œil, il disparut accompagné de Crowley.

A suivre...

* * *

 _Voilà , j'espère que cette suite vous a plus et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensée._

 _A bientôt!_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Hello, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise._**

 ** _Je ne possède aucunement les personnages de Supernatural._**

 ** _Je remercie ceux qui ont reviewer et mis en fallower, cela me vas droit au coeur !_**

 ** _Attention, le contenue pourra choquer les âme sensible._**

 ** _Avancé de l'écriture :_** _**écrit sur mon profil.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : L'âme d'un ange

Castiel discutait avec Mort depuis deux jours.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore mort ? » demanda-t-il pour ce qu'il pensait être la centième fois.

Il s'attendait à ne pas avoir de réponse de nouveau, alors il fut surpris lorsque Mort le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes et déclara :

« Tu étais humain, et cette période t'a octroyé quelque chose que peu d'ange ont eu : une âme. Très partiel mais existante. Une âme d'une grande pureté. Tu es devenu ton propre hôte. » continua-t-il tout en buvant un verre de vin. « Ton corps est toujours en vie grâce à la grâce, mais ton âme ne peut le supporter et est presque morte. C'est pour cela que tu es là. Tant que ton corps ne sera pas mort, tu seras à mes côtés. »

« Combien de temps reste-t-il ? » demanda Castiel alors que soudain une lumière vive fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Peu de temps je dirais. » fut la remarque de Mort. « Bienvenue. » annonça-t-il à la forme que la lumière laissait apparaître.

Castiel toujours assis sur son fauteuil fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant sa grâce. Cette dernière disparut pour laisser apparaître la forme d'une personne. L'ange la reconnut rapidement, c'était Dean. Pourtant, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce dernier sourit en le voyant et s'approcha de lui ne faisant aucun cas de la présence de Mort.

L'ange se tourna vers ce dernier, perdu. Mort ne lui vint pas en aide mais continua de parler à ce Dean qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

« Je suis heureux d'enfin te rencontrer, toi qui a tué pour la première fois. Cela m'avait surpris de ne pas avoir prévu cette première mort, cela a changé de ma routine. »

Dean ne le regardait toujours pas, ses yeux entièrement fixés sur Castiel qui était dans l'expectative. Cela ne pouvait être Cain, il n'aurait pas cette apparence, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement, il se saisit de l'ange et le força à se lever. Castiel ne put résister à la force de l'autre qui le serra contre lui. Petit à petit, l'ange sentit une terrible brulure l'entourer. Toutes les zones de son âme qui touchait ce faux Dean le brûlait. Il retint un cri mais cela passa tellement vite qu'il n'eut le temps d'avoir plus mal. Dean n'était plus là et Mort le regardait étrangement.

« Moi qui croyait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il tient plus à toi que je ne l'aurais pensé. » constata-t-il avant de soupirer. « Tu ne cesses de m'échapper Castiel, mais lorsque le moment sera venu j'espère que nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Castiel s'évapora. Il reprit conscience avec l'impression qu'on lui avait lié sa grâce. Il ne pouvait bouger. Il se sentait contraint. Une présence familière était à ses côtés. Des voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se disputaient. Il n'avait pas mal et ne ressentait pas vraiment. Il était redevenu un ange. Totalement. Il avait toujours des sentiments, mais une nouvelle soif s'était emparée de lui. Il voulait tuer. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il avait une telle envie.

Il se reprit rapidement, car il ne tuait pas par plaisir !

« Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu as fait ? » s'écria la voix de Sam.

« Je me serais sacrifié, j'étais prêt ! » s'exclama celle de Falafel.

« Il est réveillé. » annonça Clotho alors qu'elle retirait sa main de son front.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour tomber sur le plafond du bunker. Il le fixa un instant avant de pouvoir enfin bouger. Il se releva et scanna la pièce du regard. En plus de Falafel et Clotho se tenait plusieurs autres anges : Hanna et un de ceux qui ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Crowley était là, muet et immobile le fixant avec une certaine appréhension. Dean et Sam le regardait fixement. Sam avec inquiétude et Dean comme s'il était la chose la plus importante au monde. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et le plus grand des deux soupira de soulagement alors que tous les anges lui offraient un léger sourire. Il posa alors son regard sur Dean, semblant attiré physiquement par lui, comme si on le tirait pour qu'il aille le rejoindre. Une chaleur profonde s'empara de lui et il préféra détourner son regard de celui totalement noir du Winchester, toujours démon de toute évidence.

Il finit par observer Falafel fixement en remarquant :

« Tu as finalement trouvé un moyen. »

« Pas celui que j'aurais voulu. » acquiesça-t-il avec amertume.

« C'est moi qui est trouvé ! » intervint Crowley avec hauteur et vanité.

« Ferme-la ! » coupa Dean et le démon s'exécuta à regret.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Sam, inquiet de son état et dans l'expectative.

« Ange. » fut sa réponse.

Tous acquiescèrent et Castiel les dévisagea, pourquoi étaient-ils tous là, craintifs de quelques choses. Il posa alors un regard dur sur Dean et demanda :

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Dean semblait confiant en démon, libéré des poids de la culpabilité, libéré de son affection envers Sam, libéré de tout ce qui le rendait humain. Pourtant, il semblait agacé et fautif face à son regard fixe. Il se rapprocha de lui et Castiel frissonna. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant un air dont il n'avait pas besoin. Au fur et à mesure que le Winchester avançait, Castiel devenait de plus en plus fébrile. Finalement, il le toucha, posant une main sur sa joue et Castiel ferma les yeux. Il se sentait à sa place, comme si toute son existence ne devait se résumer qu'à ce simple touché.

« Tu es devenu ma lame. »

Castiel à cette annonce hoqueta et réprima un cri de colère. Il était devenu la première lame ? Ce ne pouvait être vrai.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ton humour Dean. » dit-il pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme blague.

Dean en fut furieux et emprisonna son menton d'une main ferme avant de rapprocher son visage au point qu'il ne reste qu'un petit centimètre les séparant. Il frôla son nez du sien et plongea ses yeux totalement noirs dans les siens. Castiel sentit alors l'appelle. Il sentit sa grâce se rétracter pour laisser place à une force plus sombre, plus puissante. Il en fut terrifié. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il tenta de faire comprendre à Dean d'arrêter mais ce dernier continua et finalement, Castiel ne ressentit plus aucune grâce. Tout son être était neutre, sombre, perdu dans une envie simple et répugnante : celle de tuer.

« Deviens la lame. » susurra Dean à son oreille.

Castiel en frissonna et se sentit changer. Finalement, il se retrouva entièrement dans la main de Dean, comme si tout son être s'était compacté et tenait dans sa paume. L'ange en fut abasourdi. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il tenta de hurler mais aucun ange ne lui répondit. Ce fut un léger rire moqueur qui lui permet de comprendre que Dean l'entendait.

 _« D'accords, j'ai compris. Rends-moi ma forme humaine. »_ demanda-t-il terrorisé d'être ainsi manipulé par un démon.

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Tu es ma lame. » rétorqua la voix acide de Dean totalement perdu dans son envie de tuer.

Ce dernier ne se retint plus et attaqua alors un ange. Castiel sentait en lui l'envie de transpercer quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il le voulait, tout autant que Dean. Cependant, lorsque ce dernier l'abattit sur l'ange inconnu, Castiel pria de toutes ses forces pour que Dean arrête son geste, il ne voulait pas être la cause de la mort d'un autre de ses frères, et cria :

« _NON !_ » il se sentait fébrile, totalement désarmé. _« Ne fait pas ça._ »

Le démon s'était stoppé net, énervé.

« Ne te dresse pas contre moi Castiel ! » gronda-t-il sous le regard atterré de toutes les personnes présentes.

L'ange profita de la distraction pour attaquer Dean et le désarmer. Castiel tomba un peu plus loin et reprit sa forme humaine, tremblant et paniqué. Il haletait dû au surplus d'émotion. Petit à petit sa grâce reprit le dessus et il perdit toute envie de déchiqueter quelqu'un. Le démon s'avança dans sa direction et malgré son attraction il s'écarta. Le voyant, Dean s'arrêta et perdit ses yeux noirs. Il l'observa totalement effaré. Finalement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, jeta un regard à toutes les personnes présentes, les anges et Sam s'étant rapprochés de lui afin de l'empêcher d'approcher Castiel.

« Viens. » ordonna-t-il et de nouveau Castiel n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Les anges tentèrent de l'en empêcher et Sam lança un regard accusateur à son frère, mais il continua son chemin et arriva à quelques centimètres du blond.

« Tu es ma lame. Mais tu es aussi un ange. » déclara-t-il. « Tant que je ne tuerais pas d'ange ou d'humain en t'utilisant, tu resteras un ange, aussi pur qu'au premier jour. Si nous voulons cela, nous devons le faire tous les deux, car si je cède en même temps que toi, l'irréparable se produira. »

Castiel acquiesça et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean :

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi faire cela de moi ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu deviendrais ma lame. » s'exaspéra le démon de nouveau agacé. « C'était le seul moyen de te sauver. »

L'ange ne compris pas cette attitude et pencha légèrement la tête. Dean lui agrippa alors le cheveux et colla son visage à sa joue, sa bouche frôlant son oreille.

« Tu es à moi Cas. Tu ne peux pas faire machine arrière. Tu es mon ange et ma lame. » déclara-t-il d'une voix possessive. « Tu vas devoir m'aider à assouvir tous mes désirs mais je ne veux pas te teinter car ta pureté est quelque chose que je veux protéger. »

Il lui lécha l'oreille et ce fut comme un déclic pour Castiel qui s'écarta grandement perturbé par cet échange. Dean le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es perdu, on aurait pu trouver un moyen de te rendre ton humanité. Te guérir ! Maintenant, si nous faisons cela je mourrais. En quoi cela changera-t-il quelque chose ? » demanda l'ange prêt à se sacrifier pour l'humain

Le sourire de Dean disparut instantanément. Il se rapprocha de nouveau mais cette fois-ci lui sera la nuque si fortement que Castiel poussa un cri de douleur. Il le fit s'agenouiller et le démon observa avec satisfaction une grimace se rependre sur son visage.

« Tu ne mourras pas. Pas pour moi. Je suis perdu depuis le jour où j'ai pris la marque et j'aime ce que je suis. Je n'ai plus d'hésitation, plus de doute. Je suis puissant ! » annonça le démon d'une voix joyeuse, mais il reprit un visage fermé pour continuer : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ta mort me provoque une telle douleur mais c'est une contrainte que je refuse d'avoir alors tu resteras avec moi, jusqu'à la fin. »

Castiel allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsque Sam demanda :

« C'est pour cela que tu m'as soigné ? » il fit une légère pause sous le regard dubitatif de Dean. « Après m'avoir torturé, tu m'as soigné. »

« Ta mort n'est pas un problème. Tu iras en enfer, ou au paradis. Dans les deux cas tu ne souffriras pas et tu continueras d'exister, Sammy. Si tu vas en enfer, nous pourrons même passer du temps ensemble. » annonça un Dean totalement frivole qui avait relâché Cas tout en le forçant à se relever. « Ta douleur m'importunait et j'avais un léger remord sur le moment. Problème que je n'ai plus maintenant fort heureusement. » continua-t-il en tenant maintenant l'ange, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, par la taille et en le serrant contre lui. « Cas est un ange, même si possédant légèrement une âme humaine. S'il venait à mourir il disparaîtrait totalement et cela est inacceptable ! »

« Si je refuse d'obtempérer ? » s'enquit Castiel fort, il était un ange tout de même.

Dean fit tomber son regard sur lui et le sera davantage lui brisant certainement quelques côtes au passage. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Alors je t'enfermerais dans la cage et après un petit séjour avec Lucifer et Michael je suis sûr que tu seras plus apte à rester avec moi. »

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient néanmoins entendu. Sam poussa un cri surpris alors que chaque ange semblait pétrifié par l'idée. Crowley, lui, tentait de parler en vain.

« Et s'il me tue ? » demanda l'ange d'une voix légèrement moins assurée.

« Tu apprendras que la première lame est aussi difficile à détruire que son possesseur. Ne sais-tu pas qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de tuer le porteur de la marque de Cain ? Ironique sachant que c'est Lucifer qui la crée, incapable de détruire sa propre création ! »

A ces mots, Castiel trembla. Cela amena une certaine bonne humeur à Dean qui se tourna vers les anges et son frère.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, Castiel va bien, alors nous allons nous rendre en enfer ! »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Castiel est un ange, il ne pourra supporter l'enfer sans y perdre des plumes. Tu ne veux pas tinter sa grâce alors reste sur terre ! » déclama rapidement Falafel.

Dean sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de soupirer. Il lança un regard significatif à Crowley qui, soupirant, se coupa la main avant de dessiner un symbole sur le sol. Les anges, trop absorbés à convaincre le démon, n'y firent pas attention et lorsque Crowley apposa sa main sur le sigle, tous disparurent. Castiel lui-même se sentit tirés mais Dean avait de nouveau appelé la lame et sa grâce avait laissé place.

Sam allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut rendu muet par son frère. Le possesseur de la lame s'adressa alors à Crowley et lui ordonna :

« Va en enfer et déclare que je suis le nouveau roi. Prépare un appartement pour que Cas n'ait pas à subir les vices de l'enfer. »

Crowley acquiesça et allait pour partir lorsque le Winchester l'arrêta :

« Ne pense même pas à tenter une rébellion. Je le saurais et te tuerais. Reviens dès que tu as fini. »

Le démon déglutit et soupira de dépit avant d'accepter.

« Et moi qui pensais que nous allions hurler à la lune ensemble. » dans ce murmure il disparut.

Dean ne fit pas attention à Sam et se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre, traînant Castiel à sa suite en lui serrant si fort le bras qu'une marque rouge y apparut prenant la forme de sa main.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

 _Voilà , j'espère que cette suite vous a plus et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensée._

 _A bientôt!_


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Hello, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise._**

 ** _Je ne possède aucunement les personnages de Supernatural._**

 ** _Je remercie ceux qui ont reviewer et mis en fallower, cela me vas droit au coeur !_**

 ** _Attention, le contenue pourra choquer les âme sensible._**

 ** _Avancé de l'écriture :_** _**écrit sur mon profil.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La perdition de l'ange

Sam était perdu. Son frère n'était plus son frère, cela était évident. Il ne s'inquiétait même pas de savoir s'il était en vie ou non. Une boule lui obstrua la gorge et il retint avec difficulté ses larmes. La vie sur terre n'intéressait plus Dean. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, la seule chose que Dean voulait s'était s'amuser et Castiel. Sam en fut jaloux, beaucoup trop jaloux. C'était lui le petit frère que Dean avait toujours protégé pas Cas. Cas avait été l'ange protecteur, celui qui les avait trahis. Bon, bien sûr, lui-même avait déjà trahi son frère mais Dean lui avait toujours pardonné. Il pardonnait moins facilement à Castiel. Enfin, sauf lorsqu'il mourrait. Sam avait voulu suivre Dean et Castiel mais s'était retenu. Il se mit à chercher dans les livres des hommes de lettre un moyen de ramener son frère tel qu'il était. Il pouvait peut-être le guérir, comme il avait tenté de le faire avec Crowley.

Dean, lui, avait attaché Castiel à son lit. Cette idée le fit rire parce que, et bien, il n'avait jamais attaché d'homme à son lit auparavant. Cependant il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. L'ange avait tenté de disparaître à plusieurs reprise et Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire si sa lame venait à s'éloigner de lui. Il dévisagea l'homme qui le foudroyait du regard.

« Je croyais que nous étions d'accords Cas… Tu ne t'envoles pas. Tu ne t'envoles plus jamais loin de moi. » susurra-t-il.

Il se rapprocha de l'ange, monta sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il le surplomba, extatique à l'idée de dominer le brun. Il frôla du nez sa barbe naissante et vint de nouveau lui parler au creux de l'oreille tandis que l'ange tentait de s'écarter.

« Je me souviens du temps où s'était toi qui rentrait dans mon espace vital. Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger à l'époque. »

« Depuis, j'ai appris en quoi cela pouvait être désagréable. » rappela l'ange.

« C'est vrai, tu as chuté. J'étais tellement heureux. Je pouvais enfin te pervertir. » avoua Dean. « Le sexe, l'alcool. Pas la drogue, car j'avais déjà vu un Cas drogué et il était hors de question que tu deviennes comme ça. » se rappela-t-il avec nostalgie. « Maintenant, j'ai toujours envie de te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la vie et je sais qu'ils ne te tinterons pas. » continua-t-il tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Castiel.

« Dean, ce n'est pas toi ! » tenta l'ange tentant de trouver un brin d'humanité en lui.

Cela provoqua l'hilarité du blond qui se laissa tomber sur le brun. Il observa les mains liées de l'ange au-dessus de sa tête et sourit davantage.

« Tu es totalement à ma merci, incapable de t'échapper. J'ai toujours voulu avoir la capacité de faire ça. Je haïssais les moments où tu disparaissais sans ne rien dire. Je détestais ne pas savoir ce que tu faisais. En fait, je ne supportais pas que tu n'ais pas besoin de moi pour te protéger. »

Castiel ne respirait plus alors que Dean passait son nez dans son cou, remontant jusqu'à son menton. Il lui embrassa la jugulaire avant de continuer :

« Qu'est-ce que je jubilais quand tu revenais la queue entre les jambes demander de l'aide alors que tu faisais conneries sur conneries. Tu avais besoin de moi. Mais comme Sam, tu ne m'écoutais pas. Je ne me souviens pas le nombre de fois où vous avez pris une décision qui nous a mis dans la merde. Moi j'ai seulement commencé cette année. Avec Gadreel et la marque. Je trouve qu'elles n'étaient pas si mal finalement. » continua-t-il alors qu'il enserrait le sexe dorénavant dure de l'ange à travers son pantalon. « Je vois qu'on est du même avis. »

« Ce n'est pas toi ! » haleta l'ange alors qu'il gesticulait tentant de se défaire de la prise mais n'augmentant que la friction avec le tissus rendant le processus désagréable.

Dean sera plus fortement, faisant pousser un cri de douleur à Castiel afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

« Dès que je suis devenu un démon j'ai compris que je pouvais tout faire. Je n'ai plus de raison de craindre quoi que ce soit car je suis la pire abomination qu'il existe. Je suis le plus bas du bas. Mais toi… » commença-t-il avec colère alors qu'il enserrait plus fort et commençait à griffer le cou du brun. « Toi tu es une contrainte et lorsqu'on est libre, on ne supporte pas les contraintes. Je voulais m'en libérer et tu es devenu beaucoup plus important. » continua-t-il alors qu'il arrachait la chemise de l'ange, heureux de ne pas avoir eu à faire à la cravate. « J'ai toujours été frivole, pas d'attache. J'ai tenté, avec Cassie, Lisa. Cela ne s'est pas bien fini. » reprit-il amusé alors qu'il léchait lentement le corps de l'ange qui se tortillait pour se défaire des liens qui le retenait attaché au lit.

Soudainement, Dean lui mordit un téton. Si fort qu'il saigna, puis il se reprit et le lécha avec attention. Il releva alors les yeux vers l'ange.

« Dean arrête. » le supplia-t-il.

Cependant, le démon n'en fit rien et lui mordit la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou assez pour qu'il en saigne mais pas pour qu'il lui arrache la chaire. Puis il se mit à lécher la plaie.

« Ce qui m'a le plus plu lorsque je suis devenu démon c'est que je pouvais de nouveau baiser. Les démones sont les mieux car quoi que tu fasses, elles n'ont pas vraiment mal. J'avais arrêté, je me sentais trop coupable. Mais j'aime être frivole, j'aime le sexe pour le sexe. Brute, sauvage. Ça a toujours été mon type. »

Dean passa une jambe entre celles de Castiel et le força à les ouvrir. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses, malaxant son sexe à travers son pantalon et son boxer. L'ange eut une grimace de douleur à cause de la sensation et tira plus fort sur ses liens. Il planta son regard dans celui de dit qui commençait à lui lécher le nombril.

« S'il te plait. Tu ne veux pas vraiment ça. » continua l'ange.

Dean arrêta son exploration afin de mordre fortement dans la peau à sa portée. Castiel ne cria pas, ne sentant pas tellement la douleur mais son corps vibra, surpris par le choque.

« Je t'aurais baisé. Plus d'une fois.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Arrête. » continua-t-il assez perdu alors qu'il se sentait devenir de plus en plus chaud.

« Si tu avais été dans un véhicule de femme. Je t'aurais embrassé au lieu d'Anna. Je t'aurais sauté le jour où tu m'as dit être vierge. Je t'aurais baisé après que tu m'ai passé un savon pour Michael. J'aurais trouvé réconfort dans tes bras et non ceux de Lisa après que Sam soit tombé dans la cage. Je t'aurais attaché à un lit et baisé jusqu'à ce que tu oublies être un ange lorsque j'ai appris que tu traficotais avec Crowley. Je t'aurais baisé si souvent que je n'aurais surement baisé que toi durant ces sept ans. Tu m'aurais fidélisé. » annonça-t-il et à chaque phrase il accentua sa prise sur le sexe du brun.

Il lui mordit, lécha, embrassa une bonne partie du torse et du cou avant qu'il ne lâche enfin ses parties intimes pour y appuyer les siennes. Il eut un léger rire suivit d'un grognement roque avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Il les rouvrit noir pour les planter dans ceux de Castiel qui semblait aussi perdu que le jour où il l'avait présenté à Chasteté. L'ange déglutit lorsqu'il se lécha les lèvres, sèche d'anticipation. Il se rapprocha alors, frottant leur nez ensemble.

« J'ai toujours aimé tes yeux. C'est pour cela que je suis assez heureux que tu sois dans ce corps plutôt que dans celui d'une femme. Ou d'une fillette, parce qu'à vrai dire je ne sais pas si je l'aurais vraiment fait si tu avais gardé Claire. » reprit-il pensif alors qu'il plantait de nouveau ses dents dans sa chaire, juste sous son oreille droite cette fois.

« Cependant, cela n'est pas arrivé, et j'étais heureux de ma vie libertine. Je peux baiser qui je veux : démon, monstre, humain, même ange, sans en avoir le moindre dégout ou remord. Femme ou Homme. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Je peux même torturer et tuer en baisant. C'est assez jouissif à vrai dire. » reprit-il tout en caressant délicatement les tétons du brun alors que ses frottements contre son bassin se faisait plus lascif.

« Je… Je ne… comp…rends… pas. » haleta Castiel alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« J'ai toujours trouvé cela tellement mignon chez toi, c'est ce qui te définit je dirais presque. » avoua Dean alors qu'il lui mordillait le cou légèrement offert. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu m'as contraint. Mon éternité de sexe totalement déganté, d'orgie et de carnage n'aura pas lieu par ta faute. Parce que, si tu avais été une femme tu m'aurais fidélisé et je n'aurais surement jamais eu la marque. Mais maintenant que je refuse de te voir disparaître, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de faire de toi mon essentiel. »

Il se baissa de nouveau pour s'attaquer à son torse de sa bouche et Castiel gémit légèrement tirant sur ses liens de toutes ses forces. Il tenta même d'utiliser sa grâce mais Dean lui barra efficacement la route en lui attrapant la taille et en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu veux savoir ce que tu m'as fait ? » s'enquit Dean langoureusement alors qu'il serrait davantage sa taille laissant la marque de ses doigts.

« Je… » Castiel semblait au delà de ça.

L'ange ne devait plus comprendre un traitre mot car Dean savait que la lame répondait à l'intérieur et que Castiel devait être fébrile à chacun de ses touchers. Il devait bruler de l'intérieur, consumé par le désir et totalement perdu. Peut-être apeuré. Il le lisait dans son regard. Alors, lui-même totalement brulant de passion, il rapprocha son visage du sien, saisit la lèvre inférieur du brun entre ses dents et mordit. Il la relâcha plongeant un regard vert dans celui bleu de l'ange qui était totalement hypnotisé.

« Tu m'as fidélisé Cas. »

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, conquirent celle de l'ange par sa langue. Le baisé était enflammé car instinctivement Castiel répondait. Dean se fichait bien de savoir s'il en avait envie ou non. Tous ce qui l'intéressait était qu'il réponde positif. D'un mouvement de main, il se déshabilla lui ainsi que Castiel.

« Dean. » soupira l'ange entre deux baisés.

Cela émoustilla le démon à un point tel qu'il pénétra le brun sans aucune préparation. L'ange poussa un gémissement mais la douleur ne le gênait pas plus que cela. Il sentit les liens du brun se défaire mais au lieu de le repousser, Castiel l'attira à lui plus fortement. Il le pilonna avec force, ne retenant pas ses coups de reins et l'ange ne semblait pas s'en porter plus mal. L'odeur de sang lui parvint au nez mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il abandonna finalement le baiser au bous de quelques minutes pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la vue que lui offrait l'ange. Ce dernier était totalement perdu, à l'écoute de son corps. Il avait les joues rougies et son regard était floue noir de désire. Finalement, l'ange plongea sa tête dans son cou et mordit si fort que Dean se sentit saigner. Il s'écarta du brun l'empêchant de boire son sang et l'embrassa pour lui occuper la bouche. Castiel tentait parfois de prendre le dessus, ce qui l'amusait et l'émoustillait à chaque fois qu'il reprenait le dessus et le dominait totalement. Finalement, les mouvements de l'ange devinrent incohérents et il s'écarta pour le voir venir. Castiel poussa quelques cris avant de se répandre sur son propre torse. Le brun se resserra autour de lui et il vint dans un râle avant d'observer l'ange en pleine perdition. Il se retira et s'installa aux côtés du brun avant de l'attirer à lui, l'obligeant à se s'affaler sur son torse.

Sentant la présence de Crowley de l'autre côté de la porte, il se couvrit lui et Castiel d'un drap. L'ange était à cent lieues de se rendre compte de la situation et il ordonna :

« Rentre Crolwey. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta et annonça qu'il avait agencé la pièce, qu'il pouvait si rendre dans l'instant. Dean en fut extatique. Il prit l'ange dans ses bras, le couvrant bien du drap et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son frère fit irruption.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

 _Voilà, en espérant que vous aimez et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

 _A bientôt._


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Hello, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise._**

 ** _Je ne possède aucunement les personnages de Supernatural._**

 ** _Je remercie ceux qui ont reviewer et mis en fallower, cela me vas droit au coeur !_**

 ** _Attention, le contenue pourra choquer les âme sensible._**

 ** _Avancé de l'écriture :_** _**écrit sur mon profil.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La perdition de l'homme

« Que me vaut le plaisir Sammy ? »

« N'y va pas. Je peux te soigner comme je l'ai fait pour Crowley. Ça ne tuera pas Cas, tu auras toujours la marque ! » déclara-t-il avec la tête d'un désespéré.

« Il faut vraiment que tu ais la foi pour croire qu'il renoncerait à son statut démoniaque pour redevenir humain, l'élan. » commenta d'un air moqueur Crowley.

Sam se tourna vers Dean attendant que celui-ci contredise le démon mais il raffermit juste sa prise sur Castiel et s'avança vers l'ancien roi des démons.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! » s'écria-t-il.

« A bon ? » demanda Dean peu convaincu par la déclaration.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Dean est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'on voulait, fermer les portes de l'enfer. Et maintenant tu veux les diriger ? » s'exclama le plus grand tout en agitant les mains.

Crowley le regardait avec une certaine tendresse, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.

« Ne perd pas ton temps ! J'emmène Castiel avec moi et je ne ressorts pas avant un bon bous de temps. »

« Et tu as pensé aux anges qui attendent que Castiel les guide ou seulement qu'il leur montre la voix du libre arbitre. Tu as pensé à Adam qui est toujours dans la cage, tu as pensé à… »

« Ferme là ! » grogna Dean alors que Sam continuait de bouger les lèvres sans provoquer aucun son. « Castiel est à moi, et les anges peuvent bien aller se faire voir. J'irai chercher Adam et en ferai un chevalier. Il doit être bien trop amoché pour pouvoir redevenir humain. Peut-être est-il déjà un démon. Qui sait ? » annonça-t-il.

Il laissa de nouveau la parole à Sam empêchant Crowley d'émettre la moindre protestation face à sa déclaration.

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? » s'enquit-il. « Ce n'est pas bien difficile et puis, Adam est de la famille. » continua-t-il avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

« Alors fait de moi un de tes chevaliers ! » annonça Sam dans un élan de stupidité purement Samiesque.

Ce fut à cet instant que Castiel reprit conscience avec la réalité :

« Ne fait pas ça Sam. Tu dois rester humain. Tu iras au paradis. »

« Que le paradis aille se faire foutre si je ne peux pas y retrouver Dean ! » rétorqua Sam alors que son frère le détaillait du regard semblant réfléchir à la proposition.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Dean. Tu te souviens lorsqu'il buvait du sang de démon. Tu refusais qu'il en devienne un. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne le veux pas. »

Le démon sourit amusé par ses propos et pencha son visage sur lui avant de déclarer :

« Tu disais que je ne voulais pas te prendre et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je ne vois pas la différence avec cette situation. »

A ces mots, Sam sursauta et détailla un Castiel en assez mauvais état. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et de morsures. Le Winchester grimaça et se reprit en entendant l'ange continuer à vouloir déconseiller Dean de faire de lui un chevalier.

« C'est ton petit frère, tu ne veux pas le noircir ! » s'exclama l'ange.

Alors qu'il allait continuer, l'aîné Winchester en eut assez et s'empara dans sa bouche. Il laissa un Castiel pantelant et un Sam figé avant de se tourner vers ce dernier.

« Si tel est ton choix, on va bien s'amuser ! » annonça-t-il avec désinvolture.

Sam soupira de soulagement avant de sentir son bras se faire agripper par Crowley et de disparaître. Ils réapparurent dans un lieu assez confortable et chaleureux. Une cheminée ornait la pièce. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. La décoration était assez sombre mais Sam put apercevoir quelques photographies de la famille Winchester. Ses parents, lui-même et son frère. Bobby, Jody, Hélène et Jo, Ash, Garth, Kevin, Charlie, Adam… Il fronça les sourcils se demandant d'où pouvait bien venir ses images et pourquoi elles étaient là. Ce fut en voyant le regard un peu plus humain de Dean qui les observait qu'il comprit. Il tourna la tête vers Crowley qui observait la réaction de Dean avec un certain espoir et semblait plutôt fier de lui. L'ancien roi des démons ne devait pas apprécier la puissance de son frère et tentait à sa manière de l'adoucir.

Il y avait cinq fauteuils disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse. Plus loin se tenait une télévision. Sam haussa un sourcil en voyant cela.

« Vous captez quelle chaîne en enfer ? 666news ? » s'enquit-il ironique.

Dean s'esclaffa face à la remarque avant de poser Castiel dans un des fauteuils et de s'installer sur l'accoudoir de ce dernier. Sam se sentit un peu plus détendu mais savoir qu'il se trouvait en enfer l'obligeait à rester sur ses gardes. Crowley prit place dans le fauteuil juste à gauche de Dean et il préféra s'installer sur celui d'en face. Il n'avait pas réfléchit lorsqu'il avait parlé. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait continuer sans Dean, cela serait trop dur. Cependant, il frissonna à l'idée de devenir comme Abadon.

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir sur un Dean fortement amusé avec un regard légèrement sadique, sur un Castiel triste, fatigué et perdu, sur un Crowley compatissant. Le monde était à l'envers. Pourtant, il n'allait pas reculé. C'était comme cela chez les Winchester. Si l'un tombait, l'autre le suivait en tentant de le relever. Cependant, là, Sam ne pouvait pas sauver Dean. Il le savait, il aurait certainement pu le guérir et se débarrasser de la lame pour qu'il n'ait plus de tentation. Pourtant, maintenant que Castiel était la lame, il serait impossible de faire cela. L'ange était leur ami et il ne le laisserait pas tomber pour ça. Dean le refuserait et même s'il était prêt à tout pour Dean, il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Castiel.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, hésitant.

« Ramène Sam au bunker. » supplia l'ange en attrapant le bras de Dean.

Ce dernier le fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers l'ange et de passer une main dans sa nuque, la saisissant avec force. Sam grimaça à sa place. Dean n'était pas tendre avec l'ange, loin de là. Il le tenait fortement, faisant prendre à son cou un angle étrange. Dean lui murmura quelques mots tandis que Castiel perdait espoir. Sam aurait préfère ne pas subir cela à Castiel. Cependant si ils étaient dans la merde, autant qu'ils le soient tous ensemble.

« Je reste ! » contredit le cadet en fixant son frère.

Ce dernier dévoila un sourire meurtrier et se leva d'un bon gracieux.

« A la bonne heure ! » il se tourna alors vers l'autre démon et s'enquit : « Il y a bien une chambre dans cet endroit, j'espère ! »

Crowley lui répondit avec sarcasme tout en lui indiquant une porte sur la droite de la cheminée. Dean ne perdit pas son sourire et tira Castiel à sa suite. Ce dernier lança un dernier regard à Sam, lui demandant de recouvrer la raison avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière le pan de bois. Se retrouvant seul avec Crowley, il soupira.

« Tu me déçois l'élan. Tu me déçois tellement. » annonça le démon tout en secouant la tête.

« Tu serais déjà mort si j'avais le couteau. » cracha Sam avec hargne alors qu'il se levait. « Et puis, que fais-tu encore là ? Dean n'attend que de te tuer, c'est le parfait moment pour s'enfuir, non ? »

Le démon le fusilla du regard avant de fixer le feu.

« C'est une manie chez vous les Winchesters, vouloir tout avoir sous contrôle. » observa-t-il avec dédain tandis qu'une bouteille de vin et deux verres volaient vers lui.

Sam comprit alors et explosa de rire :

« Tu es coincé, Dean t'empêche de t'évaporer ! » il se laissa tomber de nouveau dans le fauteuil. « Vraiment pathétique…. » finit-il dans un murmure en baissant les yeux, se perdant dans ses pensées. « Oui, pathétique. »

« Je croyais que tu lutterais plus longtemps pour le récupérer. J'allais venir te voir pour t'aider à l'attraper. » avoua-t-il. « Il est beaucoup plus incontrôlable que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Moi qui pensais que nous pourrions jouer ensemble. » soupira le démon.

« Je suis certain que tu t'en mords les doigts ! »

« Pas plus que toi. » rétorqua le démon. « Vraiment, tu vas devenir ce que tu exècres le plus. Juste pour lui, alors qu'il n'en a plus rien à faire. »

« Ils sont ma famille, tu ne comprendrais pas ! » cracha-t-il.

Finalement, Sam se leva et récupéra un livre sur une étagère de la bibliothèque présente sur un des murs de la pièce. Il retourna dans son fauteuil et patienta. Il entendit des cris, Castiel dans la pièce d'à côté. A plusieurs reprises, il se leva et tenta d'atteindre la porte, mais à chaque fois, il sentit une force invisible l'empêcher de passer. Il cria, appela Dean et l'ange. Il suppliait son frère de laisser Castiel mais rien ne répondait. Alors au bous de plusieurs heures, il patienta, rageant intérieurement. Lorsqu'il entendit un cri plus fort que les autres, de douleur, s'était assez reconnaissable, Sam s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume de la main.

« Tu subiras cela assez souvent si tu restes. » fit remarquer Crowley.

« Comment peux-tu... ? » débuta Sam avec dégout en fusillant le démon du regard.

Il ne finit pas, n'en ayant pas besoin. Il poussa un léger cri de rage avant de secouer la tête faisant virevolter ses cheveux.

« J'aime bien Cassie ! » rappela Crowley. « Je ne lui aurais pas souhaité cela. J'ai hésité à approuver lorsqu'il m'a demandé mon avis. Je ne savais pas ce que cela ferait mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à quelque chose de tel. »

« C'est ça ! » concéda Sam septique.

Ils restèrent là en silence pendant quelques heures. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber l'atmosphère tendu dans la pièce, à part les cris de douleurs et de plaisirs de Castiel et des râles roque de son frère. Finalement, Sam commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, rageant intérieurement.

« Si tu continues comme ça tu vas mourir d'un anévrisme avant de devenir un démon. » lui lança Crowley.

Sam ne répondit rien et lança un regard agacé avant de continuer sa marche. Cela était insoutenable. Il savait que son frère avait une bonne endurance mais cela durait depuis plus de huit heures quand même. Il frappa du poing dans le mur et Crowley soupira avant d'annoncer :

« Il y a une porte par là. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? » s'écria Sam avec agacement.

« Je ne voulais pas être tous seul, comme dans votre foutu donjon. » expliqua Crowley avec une fausse honnêteté et un sourire en coin.

Sam s'exaspéra et sortit du pseudo salon. La porte fermée, il fut soulagé de ne plus rien entendre. Il faisait l'autruche mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ses nerfs ne pourraient supporter plus. Il s'assit sur le lit qu'y ornait la pièce et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormit. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il dormit mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, Dean était dans la pièce, les bras croisés sur le torse, le fixant avec un regard vide. Sam en fut légèrement perturbé.

« Toujours prêt ? » s'enquit le blond.

Sam hocha de la tête avec hésitation puis conviction. Son frère lui sourit avant de lui tendre un verre qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Sam s'en saisit et reconnut rapidement le liquide à l'intérieur. Du sang de démon, mélangé à quelque chose qu'il n'identifiait pas. Il déglutit, reculant le verre de son visage.

« Bois ! » lui ordonna Dean. « Si tu bois tu obtiendras ce que tu veux. » lui affirma-t-il.

Alors Sam n'hésita pas plus et, espérant vainement que Dean reprenne conscience et bu. Son frère ne l'avait pas arrêté, cela l'attrista. Il sentit le sang coulé le long de sa gorge. L'impression de puissance qu'il connaissait bien revenait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Il commença alors à se tordre de douleur. Le sang possédait quelque chose d'autre il l'avait senti. Il entendit alors Dean se rapprocher de lui alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, ses mains enserrant sa gorge tentant de respirer.

« Tu te souviendras que Castiel est à moi. N'ose même pas penser à me le prendre car maintenant je pourrais te torturer avec tout mon art sans que tu ne puisses mourir. » le menaça Dean

Sam ne répondit rien, sa gorge le brûlant, ses yeux le piquant. Il était en train de s'étouffer alors que le sang de démon qu'il venait d'ingurgiter le modifiait. Dean s'accroupit à côté de lui et se saisit de ses cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Cas a compris qu'il ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour toi, pas s'il en vient à me défier pour cela. Il me choisira toujours, ne l'oublie pas. J'aurais préféré ne plus t'avoir dans les pattes mais il a refusé que je te tue. Bien qu'il aurait été heureux que tu finisses au paradis plutôt qu'en enfer. Mais que nous soyons bien clair, tu es mon second. Tu obéis à mes ordres. » annonça avec puissance le blond.

Sam ne pouvait toujours pas respirer, tout son corps luttait contre l'infection mais il réussit cependant à acquiescer. Dean se releva alors et il lui sourit.

« Bien. » lança-t-il joyeusement avant de sortir de la pièce laissant son frère giser inconscient sur le sol.

La première chose que Sam vit en rouvrant les yeux fut Castiel et ses yeux bleus inquiets. Ses lèvres se relevèrent d'amusement et de tendresse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. »

A ces paroles, Castiel lui donna un violant coup de poing. Ce dernier le projeta à travers la pièce et lorsqu'il se releva, ne sentant aucune douleur, il plongea dans des yeux furieux.

« Ne pouvais-tu pas réfléchir Samuel Winchester ? » s'énerva l'ange. « Tu ne devais pas devoir un démon, tu aurais pu trouver une solution ! »

« Je ne me sens pas si différent. » avoua-t-il. « J'ai juste, cette impression de pouvoir soulever une montagne. » déclara-t-il en poussant un soupire de joie.

Castiel le dévisagea, semblant juger de son honnêteté avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est parce que Dean a bu de mon sang en assez grand quantité pour que le sien soit teinté du mien. Tu as bu de son sang mélangé au mien. Tu garderas ta conscience. Seule ta nouvelle puissance pourra te changer, cela dépendra de toi. »

Sam allait dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne se rétracte. Finalement, il se rapprocha de Castiel et le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci. »

Castiel ne lui rendit pas l'étreinte mais cela ne perturba pas le Winchester. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il vit le regard conflictuel de l'ange.

« Ne fait plus ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me prends plus dans tes bras. Je ne le supporte pas et si Dean le découvre il me le fera subir. »

Sam s'écarta alors se souvenant des cris qu'il avait entendu auparavant.

« Je suis désolé. Comment vas-tu ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas et tourna son regard vers la porte fermée. Faisant cela, il découvrit son cou couvert de morsures. Des traces de doigts témoignaient d'une tentative d'étranglement. Sam sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée.

« Je vais bien. Dean n'est pas lui-même mais il ne me fait jamais assez mal pour que cela soit de la torture. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours le même mais, sans tabou. » expliqua-t-il au bous d'un certain temps. « Des démons sont arrivés un peu plus tôt, ils discutent d'une réorganisation de l'enfer. »

« Cas… » le coupa Sam. « Je te parle de toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis en vie. Je suis un ange. Je vais bien. »

« Cas ! » s'écria Sam avec colère. « Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que Dean te… te viole et te bat ? » questionna-t-il avec désespoir.

Castiel se tourna vers lui fier et droit. Il posa sur lui un regard fort avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

« J'aurais tout fait pour Dean, la lame fera tout pour Dean. Je ne considère pas cela comme ça. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments forts pour lui. Nous avons toujours partagé un lien profond. » rappela-t-il. « Je ferais tout ce qu'il me demandera. Je l'aurais fait avant et tu le sais. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. » soupira Sam sachant que l'ange avait raison.

« Je n'ai pas d'attachement à mon corps et le contacte est assez plaisant. » énuméra Castiel avant de se tourner vers lui avec détermination : « Dean prévoit de se rendre dans la cage pour en sortir Adam. Y participeras-tu ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Sam alors qu'il concédait la victoire à Castiel pour leur joute verbale.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

 _Voilà, en espérant que vous aimez et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

 _A bientôt._


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Hello, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise._**

 ** _Je ne possède aucunement les personnages de Supernatural._**

 ** _Je remercie ceux qui ont reviewer et mis en fallower, cela me vas droit au coeur !_**

 ** _Attention, le contenue pourra choquer les âme sensible._**

 ** _RAR :_**

 ** _Guest :_** _Hello ! Oui, ça va faire mal avec les Winchester en enfer ! Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu aimes la suite. A bientôt !_

 ** _Avancé de l'écriture :_** _**écrit sur mon profil.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La grâce du démon 1

Dean n'aimait pas savoir Castiel seul avec son frère mais il savait que le premier ne le trahirait pas. Sam allait devoir être testé, il savait que la transformation était réussi, il le sentait. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il le trahisse comme l'avait fait Abadon avec Cain. Il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il faisait. Le démon auquel il tordait le bras ne devait pas apprécier qu'il se perde dans ses pensées. Il eut un sourire amusé en entendant les hurlements du démon qu'il tenait par le bras. Il l'arracha alors.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a une protestation ? » s'enquit-il en passant son regard sur la dizaine de démon qui avait pris place dans son salon.

Tous le regardèrent avec peur, leurs yeux noirs et leur visage plissé. Il sourit encore plus et relâcha le bras qu'il tenait encore.

« Bien. Alors disparaissez. »

Tous s'exécutèrent à l'exception de Crowley qu'il empêchait toujours de s'enfuir. Ce dernier tentait de se montrer détendu assis sur un des fauteuils, un verre à la main. Il le porta à ses lèvres dans un geste désinvolte avant de se redresser et de le poser sur la table basse. Dean le fixa un moment, attendant, jugeant le démon. Crowley pouvait lui servir. Peut-être pouvait-il l'utiliser à sa convenance ? Il n'avait pas confiance en ce démon mais il savait comment il avait dirigé l'enfer et cette manière lui plaisait bien. Il en fut lui-même surpris car il aurait plutôt pensé réinstaurer la torture et le chao. Cette idée le remplissait d'allégresse, mais une part intérieur de lui préférait le côté cadré. Surement l'influence de Castiel.

« Alors, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

Le démon déglutit avant de se redresser légèrement.

« Je proposerais de me rendre la direction de l'enfer. Tu ne veux pas t'encombrer de cette responsabilité alors que tu es totalement frivole et libre comme l'air ! » annonça-t-il avec conviction.

« Ce n'est pas faux. » concéda le blond tout en s'installant sur le fauteuil face au démon inférieur. « Cependant, il est hors de question qu'une quelconque autorité supérieur à moi ne s'en prenne à Cas. Alors je deviens l'autorité et personne n'osera le toucher ! » expliqua-t-il ses yeux tournants aux noirs.

« Tu ne veux cependant pas avoir à répondre à toutes les démons des démons, ils n'arrêteront pas de vous déranger. Je pourrais être ton second, celui auquel tu délègues. » proposa le démon en décroisant ses jambes et en se rapprochant légèrement de Dean.

Ce dernier s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur la table, s'installant confortablement.

« Je pourrais, ou alors je te tue et je donne ce pouvoir à Sam. »

Crowley en perdit ses couleurs avant que le concerné accompagné de l'ange ne rentre dans la pièce. Dean porta instantanément son regard sur Castiel. L'ange avait toujours son trenchcoat sur les épaules et avait toujours cette attitude débraillée. Il lui rendit son regard et sans y réfléchir à deux fois se dirigea vers Dean. Ce dernier en sourit avant que le brun n'arrive à sa hauteur. Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire, il hésitait. Il semblait mal à l'aise, alors le blond se saisit de son bras et le tira à lui. Il était toujours autant extatique en constatant de sa supériorité face à Cas. Ce dernier, même s'il résistait, ne put l'empêcher de le positionner sur ses cuisses et de se retrouver allongé sur son torse.

Le démon espérait que ce besoin de proximité physique avec l'ange allait s'amenuiser avec le temps. Cependant, le contraire ne le contrarierait pas réellement. Il passa sa main dans le cou de son ange, sentant sa peau frissonner sous son toucher. Il reporta son regard sur Sam. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué et emmené en enfer plutôt que de le transformer en chevalier. Certainement l'influence de Cas qui refusait qu'il le tue. Son ange le transformait et il ne savait s'il appréciait ou non. Finalement son frère était là, démoniaque. Pourtant, il semblait coupable et la culpabilité ne faisait pas parti des sentiments qui envahissaient un démon.

Il commençait à se poser des questions lorsque Sam perdit contrôle de lui-même face à une réflexion de Crowley et qu'il tourne ses yeux aux noirs envoyant valser l'autre démon dans la pièce. Dean apprécia le spectacle mais il se rendit compte au bous de quelque minutes que Castiel tremblait dans ses bras. Son regard était révolté et il regardait Sam avec douleur. Il fut simple de savoir ce qu'il l'agaçait et Dean soupira avant de lever la main, projetant les deux démons qui se battaient dans deux des fauteuils.

Castiel leva un regard légèrement reconnaissant et porteur d'espoir vers lui avant que Dean ne lui saisisse la nuque et l'embrasse avidement. Lorsqu'il se détacha, le regard vide qu'affichait l'ange lui fit mal au cœur. Il en fut en colère, il ne devait plus ressentir de sentiment, non ? Dean se rappela alors de Cain et de son amour pour Colette. Peut-être que Cas était sa Colette ? Cette idée lui sembla totalement ridicule. Il posa alors son regard sur l'ange. Ce dernier observait Sam qui semblait avoir repris contenance et soupirait de soulagement.

« Revenons au sujet. » rappela-t-il sous le regard curieux de Sam et Castiel et celui agacé de Crowley.

« Si je suis toujours en vie, alors tu dois avoir besoin de moi ! » s'exaspéra le démon.

Dean se leva, entraînant l'ange avec lui et le força à s'asseoir à sa place avant de se rapprocher dangereusement du démon.

« Ne dit plus jamais que j'ai BESOIN de toi. » le menaça-t-il d'une voix froide et terrifiante.

Il l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva du sol, l'étranglant. Crowley vira au rouge et commença à s'excuser mais cela passait au-dessus de Dean qui était bien partit pour le tuer cette fois. Ses pulsions avaient pris le dessus. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit une main douce sur son épaule qu'il lâcha prise et que le démon s'affaissa sur le fauteuil. Il le fusilla du regard avant de se retourner pour tomber sur les yeux cristallins de Cas qui l'observait avec contentement. Dean bougea son épaule sèchement pour qu'il retire sa main et l'ange en fut blessé mais s'exécuta. Il comprit le message sous-entendu et retourna s'asseoir. Le nouveau roi des enfers était reconnaissant car il n'avait pas envie de s'agacer à chercher un autre démon pour délégué mais il ne supportait pas l'influence que l'ange avait sur lui.

« Vous serez tous les deux mes référents. » annonça-t-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil à côté de Cas.

Sam leva des yeux surpris vers lui alors que Crowley se mordait la lèvre sûrement peu heureux de la tournure des événements.

« Cela ne va pas fonctionner. » fit remarquer Sam.

« Tu as une objection Sammy ? » s'enquit-il alors qu'il le faisait souffrir à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

Sam retint un cri avant de secouer la tête, se soumettant à son frère. C'était tellement plus simple ainsi.

« Et toi Crowley ? »

« Aucune. » susurra-t-il avec dérision.

Il sourit avec approbation avant de prendre Cas par le bras et de disparaître. Il atterrit dans un coin un peu perdu de l'enfer. Il appela alors sa lame à lui et Castiel ne résista pas, se laissant transformer sans crainte.

« C'est bien. » lui murmura-t-il alors que l'arme était dans sa main.

« _Je n'apprécie pas cette condition, mais tu en as besoin et l'appelle est parfois trop fort, alors je le supporterai. »_ lui confia le brun.

« Alors allons massacrer du démon ! » déclara-t-il avec un sourire plein de dent.

Dean perdit légèrement repère du temps et tua. Chaque démon qui se rebellait était déchiqueté. Ceux qui se soumettaient étaient légèrement torturer avant d'être relâchés. Il ne sentait aucune résistance en provenance de Cas. Plus il tuait plus sa soif de sang s'amenuisait. Cela le surprit lorsqu'il fut enfin rassasié et qu'il retourna dans son appartement. Il était de retrouver Sam et Crowley en train de s'entre-tuer dans le petit salon, alors il préféra apparaître dans sa chambre. La première chose qu'il fit fut de rendre sa forme à Castiel qui s'écroula sur le lit.

« C'était étrange. » commenta le brun qui tuait pour la première fois sous la forme d'une lame.

Dean n'écouta pas et se rapprocha de lui, tel un prédateur. Castiel dut le voir car il soupira et déclara :

« Non. »

Le démon arrêta tout geste, avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu t'opposes à moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un certain agacement.

Castiel se redressa et Dean put alors voir toute la puissance qui émanait de lui. Il sentit une certaine excitation à l'idée de le soumettre là, tout de suite mais Cas avait le regard de celui qui souhaite parler. Il pourrait baiser ensuite.

« Non, je ne le ferais pas. Mais je ne veux pas, pas maintenant. » déclara l'ange

A ses mots, Dean perdit son sang-froid et frappa le brun qui s'écroula sur le lit. Ils se bâtirent un instant. Castiel tenta de lui échapper en se levant et prenant appui sur ses pied. Il lui rendit coup pour coup. Cependant Dean était plus fort, il se sentait invincible et il prit le dessus, plaquant le brun face contre le mur. Il le déshabilla et le sonna en lui cognant la tête contre le mur. Il le prit alors, à sec sans préparation. Castiel poussa un cri, de douleur, de désespoir. Il n'avait jamais poussé un tel cri. Ce dernier figea Dean avant que son instinct ne reprenne le dessus et qu'il ne commence des va et viens frénétique. Il se rependit en Castiel qu'il entendit sangloter. Il lui mordit alors le cou jusqu'au sang et le lécha.

Lorsqu'il se retira, il se retrouva avec un ange amorphe dans les bras. Un pincement au cœur le prit. Il le récupéra dans ses bras et le souleva avec douceur avant de lui embrasser les cheveux. Le corps du brun tremblait dans son étreinte. Il le déposa avec précaution sur le lit et l'entoura de ses bras, protecteur. Il lui caressa les cheveux, embrassa son visage. Il sentit sa douleur à la poitrine augmenter et lorsqu'il découvrit les larmes sur les joues de Cas, il ne put retenir la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La culpabilité le submergea. Trop assaillit par le sentiment. Il prit avec un peu plus de force le brun dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, les hanches. Il lui embrassa chaque partie du visage.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et murmura :

« Pardon. »

Il lui embrassa la joue.

« Je suis désolé. »

La paupière droite.

« Excuse-moi. »

La paupière gauche.

« Cas s'il te plait, pardonne moi. »

L'autre joue.

« Désolé. »

Le nez.

« Je m'en veux tellement. »

La fossette droite.

« Je ne le referais plus. »

Celle de gauche.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Il posa alors se lèvre sur les sienne et lui murmura aux creux de l'oreille :

« Je crois que je t'aime. »

Castiel commença à légèrement se calmer dans ses bras. Il continua ses attouchements qu'il se voulait rassurant et ses murmures de regret. Finalement, au bous de quelques minutes, l'ange se tint immobile dans ses bras alors qu'il continuait à se rependre en excuses. Sa culpabilité ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait lui-même lorsque Cas passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa le front. Il releva un regard légèrement perdu vers lui avant que l'ange ne l'embrasse sur la joue.

Le brun lui sourit légèrement avant de se lever et de se rhabiller. Il sortit de la pièce le laissant seul. Dean resta allongé dans le lit un maelstrom de sentiment le prenant. Finalement, il secoua la tête et se redressa. Il réarrangea sa tenue avant de sortir lui-même de la pièce. Il tomba sur un regard réprobateur de Sam et celui désintéressé de Crowley. Il n'osa pas regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Il se posta face aux deux démons et lança un regard noir à Sam qui le soutint plus qu'il ne l'apprécia. Finalement, face à son regard meurtrier et son visage fermé, son cadet baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Je vais chercher Adam. » annonça-t-il.

Sam se leva d'instinct prêt à le suivre. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, lui signifiant que Castiel devait en avoir fait de même. Il se tourna vers Crowley qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce dernier, lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, se ratatina dans son fauteuil, ne souhaitant certainement pas avoir à aller dans la cage.

« Tu restes ici. Tu gères pour le moment. Je veux que tu construises un passage entre le purgatoire et l'enfer. Stable. » précisa-t-il alors que le démon allait rétorquer quelques choses. « Je veux que nous puissions passer sans problème et que je sois le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir. »

Crowley agita la main avant d'acquiescer.

« Bien sûr. Vos désirs sont des ordres ! » s'amusa-t-il.

Dean le regarda avec un certain amusement. Il était rare de voir des démons si effrontés en sa présence. Il le laissa disparaître et ce dernier ne s'en priva pas. Il se tourna alors vers son frère qui le regardait dans l'expectative.

« Allons-y ! » lui indiqua-t-il alors qu'il ne lançait toujours aucun regard vers Castiel.

Il allait pour disparaître avec son premier chevalier lorsqu'il sentit une main lui enserrer le bras.

« Je viens aussi ! » déclara la voix de Castiel.

Dean allait pour le contredire. Hors de question que son ange ne subisse la cage mais il sentit un étau lui serrer la poitrine, alors il soupira et acquiesça. Il prit la main de l'ange avec plus de délicatesse qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et, entrainant Sam à sa suite, disparut pour se trouver devant la cage. Là, il transforma l'ange en la lame, pensant le protéger ainsi. Il trouva la faille crée par Mort et l'écarta légèrement. Il passa, Sam à sa suite. Il vit la faille reprendre une forme extrêmement discrète et invisible à ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'elle existait.

La cage était insupportable. La chaleur et la froideur qui y régnait était intolérable. Elle était en mouvement perpétuel empêchant quiconque de trouver ses repères. Il tangua légèrement avant de se mettre à la recherche d'Adam. Le feu le désintégrait. Il mourrait et ressuscitait en permanence. Il pouvait entendre les cris de Sam.

« Reste là ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

Son chevalier acquiesça, marquant ainsi l'emplacement de la sortie. Il s'enfonça dans la cage. Il trouva rapidement l'humain. Si ce qu'il restait de son frère pouvait être considéré comme tel. Il était décharné, modifié. Des ailes noires avaient poussés dans son dos, son regard était totalement rouge et ses dents avaient poussées, le rendant assez vampirique. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, le démon se demanda si la créature face à lui n'était pas plus puissante que lui maintenant. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'y appesantir. En effet, un pas de plus et Adam releva la tête et fixa ses yeux rouges sur lui. Son corps avait dû s'adapter à la cage pour qu'il puisse y survivre.

« Je ne me ferais pas avoir cette fois si Lucifer ! » cracha la créature d'une voix froide et sans vie.

« Adam. » soupira Dean en tournant ses yeux aux noirs.

La créature se leva alors et se rapprocha de lui avec aisance. Trop d'aisance pour une personne dans la cage. Il lui attrapa le bras et posa son autre main sur sa joue. Il planta son regard dans celui noir du démon.

« Dean ? » s'enquit alors Adam, totalement incrédule.

Dean acquiesça et la créature le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es venu. » soupira-t-il de contentement. « Mais c'est trop tard. » continua-t-il en le transperçant de son aile.

Le démon sentit son souffle se couper. Ça faisait mal, il allait pour se battre avec la créature lorsqu'une intense lumière envahit sa vision.

 _« Ferme les yeux. »_ lui conseilla Castiel et il s'exécuta.

« Que crois-tu pouvoir faire Michael ? » s'enquit alors la créature avant de rire. « Tu es tellement affaibli ici ! » s'amusa-t-il.

La lumière s'intensifia et la créature poussa un hurlement.

« Tu ne me vaincras pas cette fois ! » continua Adam, hystérique.

« _Fait confiance à Michael_. » pria intérieurement Cas.

Dean resta immobile, les yeux fermés alors qu'il entendait des bruissements, qu'il sentait la cage l'engloutir. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que le combat entre l'archange et la créature ne prenne fin. Finalement, au bous de ce qu'il crut être une dizaine d'heures, il sentit une douce caresse de plumes sur son visage.

« Prends-le avec toi. » raisonna la voix de l'archange tel un sifflement strident. « Sort le de cette cage ! »

Dean sentit alors un poids lui tomber sur le dos et il attendit quelques instants. Un bruissement d'aile, il ouvrit les yeux. La cage avait repris sa couleur innommable et Adam était sur son épaule, inconscient. Il se mit en marche, prenant le chemin en sens inverse. Rapidement, il réussit à repérer Sam qui attendait, son regard perdu dans le vide, des cris de douleurs se mêlant au brouhaha dérangeant de la cage.

Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, une lumière plus ternit fit son apparition. Dean n'eut qu'à plisser les yeux pour ne pas en être incommodé. Lucifer était là, heureux de revoir Sam. Ce dernier, le voyant, s'écroula par terre, hurlant de détresse. Le démon se rapprocha prêt à intervenir alors que son cadet se débattait comme il le pouvait. Cependant, de nouveau, la lumière pure arriva.

« LUCIFER ! » s'écria de nouveau Michael, cette fois ne maitrisant pas sa voix.

Sam et Dean s'écroulèrent tous les deux, se tenant les oreilles. Un combat entre les deux archanges commença. De nouveau, les démons restèrent immobiles, patient attendant leur sort. Lucifer cria alors et il partit. Michael allait en faire de même lorsque Castiel s'enquit :

 _« Prend le avec toi. Sauve le Dean. S'il te plait._ »

Le démon n'aurait en aucun cas sauvé Michael, de son vivant ou de sa mort.

« Partez ! » ordonna alors l'archange.

Cependant, il ne sut pas si c'était le ton suppliant ou la supplique en elle-même de Castiel qui le força à ouvrir la bouche.

« Attend. » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix forte se redressant et s'avançant vers la chaleur bienfaisante qu'il sentait face à lui.

Il n'entendit pas de bruissement d'ailes et en déduit que l'ange était toujours là. Alors, il avança la lame ainsi que son autre bras, tenant le corps d'Adam sur son épaule à l'aide de son menton, et se coupa. L'archange sembla comprendre son intention car il sentit une horrible brûlure le prendre au bras et se rependre à l'intérieur de lui. Il aurait été n'importe quel démon, il en serait mort. Cependant, il supporta. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sûr que Michael était totalement à l'intérieur de lui, il découvrit un Sam stupéfait.

« Sortons d'ici ! » cria-t-il alors écartant de nouveau la faille de la cage et passant, suivit de Sam.

Il referma alors la faille et la sella à l'aide de son pouvoir et de la grâce de Michael qu'il sentait couler dans ses veines. Il disparut avec Sam pour réapparaître dans ses appartements. Là, il déposa Adam sur un fauteuil, toujours inconscient et rendit sa forme à Castiel.

« Que fais-tu ? » s'enquit alors ce dernier en le regardant avec incompréhension. « Il faut que tu fasses sortir Michael. »

Dean lui sourit, assez heureux de constater que l'ange ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son attitude précédente, et le rassura :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de la lame pour cela. Ton poignard suffira. »

Castiel sembla rassurer et il sortit son arme angélique avant de la tendre vers Dean. Ce dernier se coupa alors le bras ordonnant à Sam de fermer les yeux. Il sentit de nouveau l'horrible brûlure le prendre, la grâce de l'archange sortant de lui par vague.

« Je suppose que prendre l'une de tes âmes ne te poseras pas de problème. » annonça l'ange avant que sa présence ne disparaisse de la pièce.

Dean soupira avant de prendre un des fauteuils. Sam regardait avec horreur Adam alors que son ange le détaillait tout en le touchant, tentant sûrement de le guérir. Finalement, son cadet se reprit et se déplaça aux côtés de leur frère, vérifiant sa condition. Il murmurait des exclamations horrifiées. Voyant que Castiel s'occupait du plus jeune, il se redressa et se tourna vers Dean.

« Pourquoi avoir sorti Michael ? » s'enquit son chevalier.

« C'était une requête de Cas. » expliqua le blond avant de se lever.

Sam allait rétorquer quelques choses lorsque l'ange déclara :

« Je n'arrive pas à le soigner. »

« Tu ne pourras pas le faire Castiel. » annonça la voix rauque d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Dean leva un sourcil face au grand brun aux yeux bleus, d'une bonne carrure. Michael n'avait pas choisi le plus moche des vaisseaux.

« J'espère que son âme a bien atterri au paradis. » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Je le pense. » déclara Michael en fixant son regard vieux de plusieurs millénaires sur lui.

Dean eut un léger rire face à la remarque lorsque Castiel le coupa de nouveau :

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui venir en aide ? »

« Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai transformé. » annonça-t-il.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

 _Voilà, en espérant que vous aimez et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

 _A bientôt._


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Hello, voici la fin en espérant qu'elle vous plaise._**

 ** _Je ne possède aucunement les personnages de Supernatural._**

 ** _Je remercie ceux qui ont reviewer et mis en fallower, cela me vas droit au coeur !_**

 ** _Attention, le contenue pourra choquer les âme sensible._**

 ** _RAR :_**

 ** _Lola :_** _Hello ! Je ne suis pas forcément très doué pour les scènes de combat mais le plus important est que tu ais compris. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt !_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La grâce du démon 2

Castiel et Sam fixèrent Michael avec des yeux ronds. Dean, lui, rit davantage.

« Silence démon ! » ordonna Michael.

Dean n'était pas suicidaire, mais vu l'état de l'archange il ne risquait rien alors il lui lança un regard pas intimidé pour deux sous avant de dire :

« Tu es ici chez moi, accueillis avec hospitalité alors ne crois pas pouvoir faire ta loi ! » il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre : « Une petite explication serait bienvenu. Tu nous sauves et nous aide à le sortir de la cage mais tu fais de lui un monstre, c'est assez contradictoire tout de même. »

Michael allait pour rétorquer quelque chose mais soupira et porta son regard sur Adam.

« Je voulais qu'il supporte mieux la cage, alors avant d'en être incapable je l'ai modifié. Cependant, il est tout de même devenu fou. » avoua l'archange avant de tourner son regard vers les Winchester et Castiel. « Comment avez-vous pu devenir de tel immondices ? » s'enquit-il une pointe non-cachée de dégout dans sa voix. « Surtout toi Castiel, pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie ? Lucifer t'avait détruit. »

« Dieu. » annonça l'ange.

Michael s'affala alors dans un des fauteuils totalement abasourdi. Dean pensa comprendre son trouble et Sam dut en faire de même car il compléta :

« Cela ne change pas le fait qu'il refuse d'avoir à faire à nos affaires. Il nous a tous abandonné, c'est certain. »

L'archange le foudroya du regard avant de reprendre contenance.

« J'ai fait un court saut sur terre. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Raphael ? »

Castiel ferma les yeux coupables et allait pour répondre lorsque Dean coupa :

« Six années se sont passées depuis que vous avez été enfermé dans la cage. Beaucoup de chose se sont produites. » il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre : « Quand pourras-tu de nouveau le changer ? »

« Il me faut récupérer. Je préférais retourner au paradis, cependant…»

Il posa un regard étrangement tendre sur le cadet Winchester avant de soupirer.

« Il doit rester en enfer. Il ne supporterait pas l'atmosphère de la terre ou du paradis. Je dirais plusieurs mois. » termina l'archange répondant à sa question.

Dean hocha de la tête, comprenant facilement que l'archange voulait rester aux côtés du jeune Winchester, et lui indiqua une nouvelle porte qui venait d'apparaître à la gauche de celle que Sam avait utilisé.

« Vous pourrez séjourner là. Je pense qu'Adam a besoin de repos car même si tu l'as modifié, il reste humain. » déclara-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cage. » enchaîna-t-il. « Cependant, tu sembles tenir à lui plus que tu ne le devrais. » fit-il remarquer.

L'archange ne répondit rien, se leva et emmena Adam dans leur nouvelle chambre. Sam et Castiel restèrent muets alors que Dean appelait Crowley. Ce dernier arriva et expliqua ce qu'il avait fait en leur absence.

De nombreuses journées s'écoulèrent, Dean s'énervait toujours très facilement et son instinct meurtrier reprenait souvent le dessus mais jamais il n'avait forcé Castiel à prendre la forme de la lame et à tuer. En réalité, Dean évitait de le regarder ou de lui parler, culpabilisant de ce qu'il avait fait et ayant peur de le refaire. Par contre, comme il l'avait prémédité les contacts lui étaient nécessaires, même vitale. Il rageait dans son coin lorsque Sam et Castiel discutaient, lui-même, incapable de parler à l'ange. Alors il s'occupait en gérant l'enfer avec Crowley. Il buvait. Il discutait longuement avec Michael, lui détaillant la nouvelle merde au paradis et il veillait Adam. Plus il passait de temps avec son frère, plus il se sentait humain.

Puis, Adam s'était bien évidement réveillé et avait tenté de s'évader à plusieurs reprise mais sa folie se passait par vague. Dean était assez impressionné qu'à un instant, il embrasse Michael comme si sa vie en dépendait et pleure à chaux de larmes d'être enfin sortit, les serrant tous dans ses bras, et qu'à l'instant suivant il tente de tous les tuer. Sam et Castiel avaient été choisis pour rendre à Adam son intégrité psychique, Michael étant un point de rappel de la cage et Dean un démon avec assez peu de tact. Alors Dean et Michael passait beaucoup de temps en tête à tête, trop au gout du démon et il était prêt à parier qu'il en était de même pour l'archange.

Cependant, ils réussirent à se supporter en l'honneur d'Adam. Dean n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Castiel alors qu'il avait des discutions interminable avec l'archange et cela commençait à lui peser. Les contacts qu'ils avaient n'étaient pas assez poussés et ses désirs inassouvis le rongeaient. Pourtant, Castiel n'était jamais venu le voir alors il ne pouvait comprendre comment ce dernier le percevait, alors il restait à l'écart, l'embrassant parfois tentant de garder ses esprits et le contrôle de ses pulsions. Il participa à plusieurs séances de torture, plutôt propre et rapide mais cela lui suffit pour se distraire de l'image constante que Sam et Castiel lui renvoyait. Sam n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était devenu démon. Il était peut-être plus à l'aise avec lui-même, certaine ancienne culpabilité s'était évanouie mais il restait toujours le Sam humain et patient. Cela avait intrigué Michael autant que Dean s'en exaspérait. Il était beau et terrifiant son premier chevalier.

Lui-même ne donnait pas vraiment le bon exemple. Il avait deux anges dans ses appartements privés, et pas pour les torturer et leur arracher des informations, non, pour leur parler et apprécier leur compagnie. Cela était risible, d'ailleurs Dean en riait beaucoup. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'amener à jeter Castiel hors de l'enfer. Michael, non plus, alors qu'il tenait autant à Adam et vice versa. Il avait voulu le confirmer :

« Pourquoi avoir sauvé Adam ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il était en train de perdre aux échecs face à l'ange.

« Je tiens énormément à lui. » expliqua Michael en bougeant son fou, offrant se reine à Dean.

« Tu l'aimes ? » se surprit le démon alors qu'il avançait son chevalier.

« Non. Un ange n'aime pas. Cependant, j'aime son âme, son comportement. Je suis curieux à son propos. Il m'apprend beaucoup. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourtant tu l'embrasses. » fit-il remarquer.

« C'est ce qu'il souhaite. Je n'ai pas le même rapport à mon corps qu'un humain. Si c'est ce qu'il veut et ce dont il a besoin, alors je le laisserais faire.

A ces mots, Dean pensa à Castiel et son cœur se refroidit. Ils continuèrent à jouer et Michael gagna, comme les cent première fois. C'était à se demander si ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis le jeu au point.

Au bous de deux mois, ils réussirent à stabiliser le comportement d'Adam sur positif. Dean passa alors un peu plus de temps avec lui, toujours moins de temps à passer en présence de Castiel sans oser lui parler. Il lui arrivait de tester Sam, sur ses pouvoirs, ses techniques de combats. Il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de se mettre à la torture mais il ne t'arderait pas.

Finalement, plusieurs semaines plus tard, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Cependant, le passage avec le purgatoire fut établis et il envoya un démon récupérer Benny, une idée s'étant installé dans son esprit et ne voulant en sortir. Ce fut bien évidement Crowley qui eut l'honneur de s'exécuter, ce dernier râlant encore et toujours. Lorsque le vampire arriva, il fut d'abord surpris, puis il le sera dans ses bras.

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester humain, j'avais espéré que tu deviennes un vampire pour que l'on recommence notre chasse interminable au purgatoire. Dommage. »

Dean en rit et commença à lui raconter ce qu'il était arrivé, il eut droit aux regards désapprobateurs des deux anges et à celui un peu mitigés de Sam avant qu'Adam n'arrive et ne submerge le vampire de question. Ce dernier y répondit avec patience. Finalement, Adam se sentit fatigué et dut retourner dans sa chambre en compagnie de Michael. Sam, Castiel et Crowley discutaient de la gérance de l'enfer ou il ne savait quoi et Benny, lui, lui lançait un regard pour le moins entendu.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ton ange. » lança-t-il avec amusement.

« Oui, et cette fois hors de question de le lâcher. » assura-t-il.

Ils continuèrent alors leur discussion, Dean n'abordant même pas le sujet qui l'avait fait le faire venir en enfer. Ce fut quelques heures plus tard que Dean sentit une présence familière dans son dos. Il se retourna donc pour tomber dans le regard coléreux de Castiel. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprise et s'insulta mentalement de son incapacité à se comporter comme un démon fort et sanguinaire face à l'ange. Ce dernier foudroya Benny du regard avant de dire d'une voix forte :

« Pourrais-je te parler en privée Dean ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. » s'entendit-il répondre suavement alors qu'intérieurement il tentait de prendre le moins de place possible.

Il n'avait pas peur de Castiel, loin de là. Mais il ne supportait pas les sentiments qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Cependant, il se leva et suivit l'ange qui le mena dans la chambre qu'ils avaient utilisé à leur arrivée. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois, Dean s'en souvenait encore. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point le temps passait vite en enfer. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il n'avait pas adressé un mot à Castiel. Il était doué, pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait survivre sans sa lame, sans l'ange. Heureusement, qu'il avait été à proximité. Il vit le brun s'assoir sur le lit et retirer son imper. Il se pourlécha les lèvres face à ce spectacle mais se reprit vite et se recula. Il ne devait pas céder à ses désirs. Lorsque son regard tomba dans celui de l'ange, il y vit de l'agacement.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? » s'enquit-il au bous de plusieurs minutes alors que Castiel n'avait fait que le fixer.

L'ange ne répondit pas mais retira sa chemise. Dean déglutit. Tout son corps ne voulait qu'une chose rejoindre le brun et le soumettre encore et toujours. Il lutta de toutes ses forces, sentant alors du bon en lui. Quelque chose dont il avait oublié la présence, la partie infime de la grâce de Cas. Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, repoussant tous ses instincts démoniaques. L'ange le fixait toujours, dorénavant torse nu, assis sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écarté.

Dean sentit son regard tourner au noir à cette image mais il ne pouvait de nouveau se jeter sur le brun. Bien que celui-ci semblait l'y inviter, Dean ne pouvait pas le faire. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il devait se retenir, juste encore un petit moment, juste assez pour qu'il… Ce fut à ce moment-là que le blond réalisa ce qu'il tentait de faire. Il voulait redevenir Dean. Le Dean avant l'étape démon, pas dans la nature, mais dans l'esprit. S'il résistait assez longtemps, il pourrait redevenir ce Dean-là, à l'aide de la grâce de Castiel pour Castiel. Parce que c'était ce Dean-là que l'ange aimait, c'était pour ce Dean-là qu'il se soumettait, prenait la forme de la lame.

Le démon plongea son regard dans celui bleu de Castiel. L'ange attendait, l'invitait et le fait qu'il se soit plus rapproché de la porte que de lui l'énervait. Alors l'ange se leva et retira son pantalon et son boxer. Castiel était nu devant lui et Dean bien qu'il sentait tout son corps réagir ne bougeait pas. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, parce que Cas faisait ça parce que lui, Dean, en avait besoin, pas parce qu'il en avait envie. Dean avait besoin du contact et s'était bien pour cela que même s'il ne lui adressait pas la parole, il l'avait caressé, frôlé et embrassé. Cas avait dû se rendre compte qu'il avait besoin d'un contacte plus intime et que son désir se devait d'être assouvi. Pas une seule fois il n'avait initié un touché. Même là, il attendait, se proposant juste.

Cette réalisation lui serra la gorge et cela dut s'afficher sur son visage car Castiel passa d'énervé à inquiet.

« Dean… » commença-t-il de toute évidence prêt à lui demander comment il allait.

« Je vais bien Cas. Rhabille-toi. » lui dit-il dans un murmure.

L'ange fronça les sourcils avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? » s'enquit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela eut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour Dean et il redressa la tête, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel.

« Non. » cracha-t-il avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la porte.

Cependant, Castiel fut plus rapide et l'en empêcha.

« Tu ne me parles plus depuis 5 mois, tu n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Tu maintiens un contact physique car cela t'es vitale mais sinon rien. Cela parce que tu ne veux pas me refaire subir ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. J'ai compris mais pourquoi alors que je m'offre à toi, tu ne veux pas ? Est-ce à cause de Benny ? » continua-t-il, une pointe de colère dans sa voix à cet évocation.

« C'est ridicule, que peut bien faire Benny dans cette histoire ? » nia le blond avant de se retourner vers l'ange ce qui l'obligea à se reculer. « C'est toi Cas. »

« Moi quoi ? » demanda le brun alors qu'il ne lâchait pas l'information.

« Tu ne veux pas ça. »

A ces mots, l'ange recula et Dean prit cela pour un signe d'approbation. Se sentant libéré de la tentation, il se rapprocha du lit et s'y assit. Il patienta un instant, se délectant de la vue que lui offrait le corps de Castiel. Comment, de son vivant, n'avait-il jamais pu envisager de coucher avec un homme ? Il savait la réponse, mais il trouva cela dommage. S'il n'avait pas eu cette éducation machiste il aurait certainement été heureux avec Castiel, il l'aurait rendu heureux. Enfin, il l'espérait. Dean, le démon, regrettait d'avoir emprisonné Castiel, de l'avoir enchaîné, pas parce que cela l'empêchait d'aller voir ailleurs, mais parce qu'il ne rendait pas Cas heureux. Il eut un fou rire ironique à cette pensée. Ouais, Cas était sa Cosette.

« Je ne comprends pas. » déclara alors la voix de Castiel.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je ris de mes propres pensées. » souffla-t-il en levant son regard vers l'ange.

« Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon opinion t'intéresse maintenant. »

Dean le fixa un instant et alors qu'auparavant il aurait scandé un immense, pas de parlote de sentiment, il répondit :

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Cas le fixa avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la pièce. Bien, au moins les choses étaient claires. Il soupira. Vraiment, l'amour était le plus stupide des sentiments et il était l'un des rares démons à pouvoir le ressentir car il était le nouveau Cain. Magnifique. Il se leva et allait pour sortir à son tour lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Benny. Il se précipita sur la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Castiel qui la referma rapidement.

« Cas… » soupira-t-il impatient de mettre fin à cette conversation et d'aller se changer les idées.

« Non. Je… Je veux que tu arrêtes. Je sais que tu joues la comédie. Tu es un démon. » cria Castiel.

Cela n'était pas censé le faire souffrir autant, vraiment pas.

« Arrête de faire comme si ce que j'ai, comment je me sens avait de l'importance pour toi ! Tu m'as assez puni ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de de nouveau se déshabiller, plus rapidement cette fois, de le pousser sur le lit et de le chevaucher.

Dean en resta bouche bée.

« Je suis ta lame, je ressens ton désir, ton excitation et j'ai aussi mal que toi de cette abstinence forcée. Alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu as encore en toi une part de Dean, j'ai arrêté d'y croire depuis 5 mois maintenant. Tu es un démon. » déclara-t-il avant de commencer à défaire son pantalon.

Cela faisait mal, chaque mot. Il sentit que son regard était vide et il attrapa avec force les mains de Cas qui s'activait sur sa ceinture.

« Non. »

Cas gémit alors de désespoir. Il le repoussa, l'envoyant s'affaler sur le lit.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Dit moi que tu le veux, que tu le veux vraiment. Que moi aussi je compte pour toi, pas seulement l'ancien et je te prendrais. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. » supplia-t-il presque.

L'ange ouvrit la bouche, certainement prêt à obéir à toutes ses exigences au vu de son excitation mais il leva une main en l'air.

« Mais surtout, dis-le moi s'il s'agit de la vérité. »

Cas referma la bouche et détourna le regard. Alors Dean se pencha vers lui et engouffra son sexe dans sa bouche. Il lui fit une parfaite fellation et le brun se rependit dans sa gorge au bous de quelques minutes. Cela fait, il lui caressa les cheveux, lui souriant légèrement avant de sortir de la pièce. Alors que sa main était encore sur la poignée, la voix de Cas raisonna :

« Je n'aime pas te savoir avec Benny. »

Dean allait rétorquer qu'il n'aimait pas le savoir avec Sam mais l'ange n'allait sûrement pas croire ses paroles alors il ne dit rien et sortit. Il s'avança vers Benny et alors que ce dernier lui souriait, il annonça :

« Il faut que tu repartes. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? » demanda le vampire en lorgnant sur la porte de la chambre dont il venait de sortir.

« Je voulais te permettre de prendre en quelques sortes le commandement du purgatoire et vous offrir des âmes pour que vous puissiez les chasser. » offrit-il.

Benny acquiesça et lui proposa une manière de procéder, apparemment en accord avec son idée, avant qu'ils ne les fassent réapparaître devant le purgatoire.

« Bon courage mon frère, tu vas en avoir besoin. » lui dit-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de retourner au purgatoire.

Dean soupira avant de retourner dans l'appartement, de nouveau, il ne prêta pas attention à l'ange qui pourtant le regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Adam. Ce dernier était en train de dormir et Michael veillait sur lui.

« Quand pourras-tu le sauver ? »

Michael le fixa un instant avant de soupirer.

« Si je le sauve, que feras-tu ? »

« Il pourra rester ici, retourner sur terre ou te joindre au paradis. Cela m'importe peu, mais il ne peut rester comme cela plus longtemps. »

« Si je te demandais de mélangé ton sang au mien pour qu'il le boive, tu accepterais ? » s'enquit alors l'archange.

Dean resta un instant un peu surpris avant de demander :

« Ne deviendrait-il pas un de mes chevaliers ? »

« Si. Mais tout comme Sam, il garderait son âme humaine et son lien avec moi. » annonça Michael. « C'est son choix. »

Dean hocha alors la tête et tendit son bras, faisant apparaître une coupe. Il se coupa et laissa cette dernière se remplir à moitié de son sang. Il quitta alors la pièce laissant Michael retransformer Adam et lui faire boire la coupe. Il congédia Crowley et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, il apprit de Crowley que Benny avait réussi à rassembler toutes les créatures et que toutes les âmes les plus damnées avaient été envoyées au purgatoire. Si elle parvenait à s'enfuir, elle irait au paradais, sauf si un démon la récupérait avant. C'était une sorte d'espoir pour les prisonniers de l'enfer, un espoir infime mais persistant, un espoir douloureux. Sam était venu le voir et l'avait longuement questionné sur un grand nombre de sujet avant de finalement sembler satisfait. Adam, nouvellement chevalier, avait fait de même. Michael lui s'était entretenu avec lui pour avoir la permission de prendre Castiel avec lui au paradis. Dean le menaça mais finalement accepta, Castiel lui demandant aussi.

Ils étaient revenus deux jours plus tard et Dean n'avait pas lâché l'ange d'une semelle depuis. C'était il y a trois jours. Il lui parlait désormais, cependant plusieurs sujets étaient à éviter : ce qu'il pensait par le passé et ce qu'il pensait éprouver pour l'ange. Il avait tenté, plusieurs fois, mais Castiel l'avait rejeté d'une telle force qu'il avait fini par abandonner. Parfois, il lâchait des informations au fil de la conversation, cependant Castiel se froissait, alors il se taisait. A quoi bon ? Il tentait de le convaincre par ses gestes. Il le tenait dans ses bras affectueusement, l'embrassait et lui touchait le cou comme il savait que Cas aimait. Cela, à cause du manque qui grandissait de plus en plus et davantage depuis son absence, mais surtout pour le toucher, savoir qu'il avait une quelconque importance dans la vie de Cas.

Apparemment, le libre arbitre avait pris place au paradis et Michael avait été élu chef militaire. Hanna était chancelière et Falafel son second. Castiel, bien que sa nouvelle condition ait fait débat, se vit nommer le rôle de conseiller. Les autres anges avaient choisi leur voix et une nouvelle hiérarchie avait pris place au paradis. Dean en avait cure, il ne le verrait jamais.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard qu'il put enfin se détacher de Castiel, bien que persistant ses contacts. Ce dernier le regardait étrangement mais ne lui adressait la parole que pour parler de Sam, ce qui lui hérissait le poil, ou du merdier dans lequel il était. Le démon avait abandonné l'idée d'apprendre à torturer à Sam et prenait tout son temps pour l'apprentissage de Adam aux combats, ce dernier refusant aussi de torturer, bien que Dean ne l'ait pas souhaité, de peur qu'il rechute.

Finalement, il avait craqué. Même s'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la grâce présente en lui, il n'avait pu se résoudre à faire abstraction du pécher charnel. Alors il avait baisé Castiel, comme celui-ci le lui réclamait et il avait paru en être assez heureux. Il se prélassait dans sa vie de roi des démons, buvant, torturant, parfois donnant la chance du purgatoire. Il avait ses frères avec lui. Seul lui manquait l'amour de Castiel, ou tout du moins une certaine appréciation.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs mois plus tard que Sam et Adam décidèrent de retourner sur terre. Le premier pour la chasse, le second pour Michael.

En effet, Jody avait contacté Sam, le téléphone passant opportunément bien en enfer et leur avait demandé leur aide. Sam voulut y aller et Adam ne pouvait voir Michael très souvent en enfer, ce dernier affaiblissant l'archange et le blessant perpétuellement. Même si l'appartement était adapté pour Castiel, il ne l'était de toute évidence pas pour Michael. Dean les y autorisa, il avait toujours Crowley pour gérer. Cependant, il se retrouvait maintenant en tête à tête avec Castiel dans ses appartements et il ne pouvait pas vraiment les quitter de peur que l'ange se retrouve seul, assailli par d'autres démons en rébellion.

La seule activité qu'ils partagèrent fut la baise. La seule sur laquelle il était sûr de ne pas se tromper. Discuter était dangereux, Cas pouvait le blesser en étant certain qu'il était insensible et tout autre jeu finissait avec tellement de tension dans l'air qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de commencer par ça. Dean se dégoutait lui-même mais il faisait plaisir à Cas et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de se forcer.

« Je t'aime. » laissa-t-il échapper encore une fois alors qu'il jouissait en Cas.

Il s'avait que le brun ne le croyait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'en retenir à chaque fois qu'il le prenait. Heureusement, Cas ne faisait jamais aucune réflexion. Dans un accord tacite, tous deux oubliaient qu'il prononçait ses trois mots et ils en étaient contents. Cependant, cette fois-ci fut différente. Cela faisait trois semaines que Sam et Adam étaient partis aller vivre au bunker. Il tenait Cas dans ses bras alors qu'ils en étaient à leur sixième round et qu'ils faisaient une pause. Dean se faisait la réflexion qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti la vraie lame dans le creux de sa main lorsqu'il sentit le brun trembler.

« Cas ? » s'enquit-il légèrement perturbé de constater que l'ange pleurait. « Cas qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tout va bien ? » le pressa-t-il un peu durement alors qu'il n'avait pas de réponse.

« Es-tu Dean ? » demanda alors l'ange d'une voix légèrement brisée, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

« Oui. » assura le démon un peu surpris de la question et Cas l'embrassa.

Pour la première fois, Cas l'embrassa. Dean se sentit rempli d'allégresse alors qu'il répondait au baiser.

« Je t'aime. » souffla alors le brun.

Cas le croyait-il enfin ou avait-il décidé de se contenter d'une chimère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean en fut heureux et pour la première fois, il put lui faire l'amour.

Il put recommencer à parler à Cas sans rancune ni amertume à chaque mots prononcé. Ils régnaient ensemble sur l'enfer, secondé d'un Crowley plutôt enthousiaste de son poste. Dean était un démon et même s'il avait toujours eut en horreur cette idée. Il se complaisait dans cette nouvelle vie, Cas à ses côtés. Ange et démon régnant sur l'enfer.

FIN

* * *

 _Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

 _A bientôt._


End file.
